After Oblivion
by Brokenjoker
Summary: This is still technically Oblivion just doesn't fit the title now so I made it a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: After Oblivion

**Words**:Actual chapter 1,838

**Summary**: This is the continuation of Oblivion. Not sure if I'll keep specifying who is specifically saying what kinda taxing and a bit pointless in away. But if you like it that way I'll keep it. Let me know.

**Rated**: T I guess. Pretty much just swearing for now. Still no yaoi. Sorry for people who want yaoi. Yes there will be yaoi. Just building up to it slowly sorry but Shizuo can't just jump in bed with him after what his mind has been through.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! Or it's charcter's just love them.

Chapter One of After Oblivion:

I hear a voice in my dreams. "Is this what you want? Are you happy with this outcome Shizuo? Did you expect something else when you left the darkness?" It's not what I expected truthfully but, I am happy and this is what I want. Is it real? Or was that my dream and I'm still here in reality with you in my thoughts stuck in this endless darkness? "No this is not your future anymore. This is now your dream. I'm just a passer by checking in on you." Who are you what are you?" Maybe one day you'll find out. Maybe one day I'll come back and tell you. But, for now I think I'll keep it to myself. It's more fun that way don't you agree Shizuo? It feels as tho the voice is smirking in my head. As long as you brought me back I don't care who or what you are. Thank you for doing it tho. "You might regret it later who knows. This is goodbye for the time being I'll be back every once in a while to check up on you and have some fun while I'm at it." The voice is gone now I slowly start to wake up from the dream. What the hell was that all about? I look around its now dark out it must be late at night or early morning by now. Of which I can't tell I hear voices in the next room. I slowly start to move to get out of the bed. My muscles are stiff from the eight weeks of lying there not moving. I force them to register the movement. Sliding my feet and legs out of the bed I move them over the edge. I feel the floor under my feet its cold and welcoming all at the same time I wiggle my toes getting the blood to flow more freely. My feet seem to have adjusted to the new movement. I slowly start to stand feeling my legs resist a bit. I stay firm tho. I stand there for a few more minutes getting used to the feeling of standing up once again. I feel light headed but, it's not too bad. I slowly move one leg forward trying my best to stay up. I succeed. Slowly moving the next one. I manage not to collapse to my knees. Continuing to the door I reach it after a few minutes. Grabbing the door frame as I reach it. I look around the hall. No one is in the small passage way. I hear the voices more clearly now they all seem to be in the living room. I slowly start to walk toward it. Finding it easier with carpet and not tile. I get to the living room and hear the voices stop. Shinra: Shizuo your awake! You should have just called out. You shouldn't be trying to move so much now even if it's you; your body still needs more time. It's okay Shinra I wanted to come out here on my own. He shakes his head sighing. Shinra: Okay Shizuo I know I still wouldn't have been able to stop you. But sit down at least now. Gesturing to the couch with Izaya and Celty on it. I nod walking over and sitting in between the two. Izaya smiles over to me closing the laptop in his lap and moving closer to my side wrapping his arms around me. I stiffen up at the sudden unexpected movement. He pulls away with a sad expression dusting his face. Izaya: Do I make you uncomfortable Shizu-chan? He looks up into my warm honey eyes with his sad maroon ones. No Izaya I just ...didn't expect you to do that...he wraps his arms around me again. I lean into the embrace this time smiling at the contact from the small informant. Izaya: Why didn't you expect it? I don't know I just didn't I guess...I rub the back of my head embarrassed. Shinra interrupts us clearing his throat. Shinra: I am happy to see that Izaya was finally able to tell you the truth Shizuo...I realized it sometime after the first year of introducing you two. I just couldn't tell if you really hated him or not so I kept quiet. You should be able to leave in a few days' time. I nod smiling over to the self-proclaimed doctor. Thank you Shinra. You really are a good friend. He smiles at me walking over to Celty's side. Shinra: We would do anything for you Shizuo your like family to us after all we've been through. Celty nods her well shadows I guess. Can shadows nod? Well she doesn't have her helmet on cause she's in her own home so, shadows it is. She leans over to hug my other side. I wrap my other arm around her. Thank you so much for everything. I don't know what my life would have been like without any of you. Shinra: We feel the same way Shizuo. There is no need to thank us. We're all here for you and always will be. I made everyone else leave not knowing how long you would sleep they're coming back later today to check in. Kasuka was here again briefly to see you. But left not wanting to disturb you. He's at his apartment complex now. I nod my head closing my eyes. Shinra: If you're going back to sleep let's get you back to bed Shizuo. I shake my head. No I was just resting my eyes I don't want to sleep anymore right now. Shinra nods his head as I open my eyes again. Shinra: Okay Shizuo but, your body has been through a lot don't overdo it. Okay I won't Shinra. Celty pulls out her pda with her shadows still holding my side with one hand typing. [Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat it won't be any trouble.] She shows me her pda. Thank you Celty I would love something to eat. She types out a reply. [It's not a problem Shizuo. Not sure if it will be good but, I don't mind at all. What would you like?] She shows me the new text. Anything you make will be good Celty. Just something simple. She nods again typing out a response. [Okay just give me a few minutes and it will be done.] She shows me the last text. Then slides her pda back into the shadows before bringing her other arm around me once more as she leaves to go make the food. Izaya sits up quickly. Izaya: No I want to make Shizu-chan something to eat. Pouting as he says it. Izaya...why would you want to cook for me? Izaya blushes looking down .Izaya: Be...because I like you Shizu-chan and I want to make something just for you. He looks up into my eyes. Izaya: Do you not want me to make food for you? No that's not it Izaya...I just... Shinra: Achem...I don't think Celty would mind you helping Izaya...you can if you want to. Izaya: Really?...Would you mind Shizu-chan? He looks back into my eyes. I want to melt into them their so mesmerizing. Of course not Izaya. He kisses my cheek dashing off to the kitchen to help Celty prepare the food. Shinra sits down next to me on the couch. Shinra:...He really does love you Shizuo...I know Shinra I know now at least. Everything is going to change so much between us...Shinra: But some change is good...and, this is good. He looks over at me taking one of my hands reassuringly. Yes it is. Celty and Izaya walk back out with four bowls of food. Izaya: It's stir fry. She wanted to make instant noodles since your always seeming to eat them. But I said that wasn't a real meal. Celty hands Shinra one bowl sitting next to the two of us and Izaya hands me one as he sits next to my other side. Thank you Celty, Izaya. It smells great. I take a bite of the stir fry. Wow this is great you guys. I take a bite of the stir fry. Wow this is great you guys. I shovel some more in my mouth. Izaya chuckles... Izaya: You don't have to eat it so fast Shizu-cha. I'm glad you like it tho. I slow down finishing. It was really good thank you again. Celty nods and Izaya kisses my cheek. Anytime Shizu-chan. I want to be with you now...not like the past but actually together...Shizuo. He blushes looking at me...Do you want to be with me? Yes Izaya I don't want anything else. I pull him into my arms kissing his forehead. You've always been mine and I've always been yours since the first day we met. I take his hand tracing the scar he made that first day we met. You marked me as yours I just didn't realize that until now. I love you Shizuo. I love you to Izaya. He kisses my forehead gently. Then pulls away. Izaya: You should get more sleep Shizu-chan. The more natural sleep you get the sooner you'll recover. I nod my head sighing. Okay I'll go and sleep more...I slowly start to stand up as Celty helps me to the guest room. Sitting down on the bed I sigh once more at the feel of it. It's indented with my frame from all the time I've spent in it. Celty pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her. She whipped out her pda to type out a message. I pull away to read it. [Don't worry Shizuo you won't go back into a coma I won't let you. And Izaya has been sleeping on the couch ever since he called Shinra telling him he found you on the ground. He won't leave when you're sleeping.] She grips my shoulder reassuringly. Thank you Celty...I just wish I didn't feel so pathetic...she shakes her head typing a new message. [You thought one of the biggest things in your life was going to leave you forever. And more importantly you thought they wanted you gone. It was a normal reaction Shizuo. Just never do anything like that again.] I read the message slowly. Looking back up to her hugging her once more. Thank you Celty you've always understood me. She types one last message [And I'll always be here for you along with everyone else.] She wraps her arms around me slipping her pda back into her shadows. Then pulls away slowly lying me back on the bed pulling the light blanket up over me. She doesn't type out a message this time just sternly looks at me. In a demanding way telling me to rest. Okay Celty understood I'll go to sleep. Satisfied with herself she nods exiting the room. I drift off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: After Oblivion.

**Words**: Actual story 1,030

**Summary**: Shizuo wakes up from remembering what he and Izaya talked about before he tried to kill himself. The dream is not a part of this story I have it in a separate One-shot. Cause that's how I wanted it I'll post it in a few days.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Durarara! Or it's characters just love them.

Chapter Two of after Oblivion:

I wake up in a cold sweat. Launching up in the bed No! I pant heavily clutching the sheets in my hands... it it was a dream. I lay back down slowly relaxing as I do. Shinra Celty and Izaya rush in. Shinra and Izaya: What is it what happened? I...it was just a dream sorry I didn't mean to shout. Celty comes over to the bed sitting down next to me pulling me into her arms. I wrap my arms around her tightly shaking slightly. Shinra: Lets out a soft sigh. It's okay Shizuo its not to un common...you might have more to come tho. Celty pulls out her pda and types a quick message. [It's okay Shizuo. It's not real anymore. That was the past. You dreamt about that time right?]. I nod my head after I read the text. She pulls me closer stroking the back of my head soothingly. I swear I could almost hear her shh'sing me to comfort me. God I must have really lost it. She pulls away slowly typing on her pda again. [If you fall asleep again I'll stay by your side this time okay =^-^=.]  
I read the text smiling up at her. Thank you Celty I curl up resting my head in her lap; as she lightly runs her fingers through my dyed golden locks. Izaya starts walking over to the side of the bed as I stiffen up seeing him stand there. Celty types something on her pda showing it to Izaya this time. [I don't know if standing so close to him right now is good for his state of mind Izaya...he remembered all of what happened before he was in the coma.] Izaya: This is al my fault...I'm so sorry Shizu-chan I'll leave. The informant starts to walk away but, is stopped by one Celty's shadows. Holding up a finger telling him to wait. She types something. [I don't think you should leave Izaya that's not what he needs he needs to know that you just thought he was only messing with you so, you defended yourself the way you knew to best.] Don't leave Izaya...I just can't tell what are the lies and what's the truth...please don't go. Izaya: I won't leave you Shizuo...me loving you is the truth believe me...if I thought you would've ever really done anything like that I never would have pushed you away. Why must you be the one always doing the last thing I expect you to. He walks a little closer but still keeping his distance this time. I...I believe you Izaya. I drift back into sleep. I hear laughing. "I knew you would be a fun one to bring back Shizuo. Thanks for "living" up to that for me. Like the little dream? You're the one that made me remember the whole conversation the two of us had? "Well yeah it was more fun then you slowly remembering it over time." You're sick...why are you here again?" Oh testy Shizuo. I could just let you fall back into the darkness you know if I wanted." No don't please. I don't want to go back to that place. "The voice chuckles. Don't worry Shizuo I won't bring you back it's not your time to pass on. Your will was too strong in the first place just needed to heal. I couldn't bring you back right now. But that doesn't mean I can't keep coming to you in your sleep." So, you don't control who stays or goes? "In a way I do I choose when they're ready to either go forward or back but, after that they are out of my reach." So, if I had said I didn't want to come back? "Then you would've stayed in the darkness until you wanted to. Like I said it wasn't your time to pass on yet." Would it have changed things? "I don't know that Shizuo; but it could have. Well you're waking up got to go bye bye till I feel like popping in again." I wake up slowly opening my eyes. To see Celty under me with my arms still firmly around her. Is she asleep? I can't tell. I look to the side to find Shinra asleep in a chair next to her pouting. And Izaya in one next to him leaning over so his head is at the end of the bed. Was he really telling me the truth now? "Yes he is." I look around looking for anyone else. "You can't see me remember?" You're still in my head? "Yes you asked a question I was still lingering around so I answered it for you. He isn't lying Shizuo." Thank you. The voice is gone for now Fuck I really am crazy. I smile at the answer he gave me tho. Seeing that I've woken Celty well if she was sleeping...Sorry I didn't mean to wake you Celty. She shakes her head stretching her arms out. Pulling her pda out with the hand Shinra wasn't holding. [It's okay I woke up right before you. Did you sleep better this time?] I nod my head. Yes I did sorry for passing out on you... She types a new message. [Don't worry about it Shizuo. I told you I would stay with you.  
Shinra pouted about you being able to sleep clinging to my waist and he wasn't. I smacked him and he just pulled a chair up to the side.  
Izaya seemed kind of jealous but, didn't say anything and just quietly set up a chair.] I'll have to thank Shinra for not pushing me over to the side and off of you. How long was I sleeping for? She types a quick response. [About four hours it's six in the morning now.] I nod my head. That's not too bad. At least I woke up a few minutes after you so; you weren't stuck under me longer. She grabs my arm typing a new message. [Don't say it like that! And don't worry about it Shizuo it really wasn't a problem.] Thank you Celty. She nods pulling her phone back into the shadows once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: After Oblivion.

**Words**: Actual story 1,440.

**Summary**: Shizuo starts to move his body again getting used to being up and about. Izaya interrupts his shower. Still no yaoi sorry….I really will have some tho and a lot once I bring it in. Maybe chapter twelve I hope you stick with it to see it. But don't blame you if you don't not sure how I feel bout this story really just decided to actually post it cause my friend seemed to really like it. Ahh sorry there's my ramble for you now the chapter I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Durarara!Or its characters just love them.

Chapter Three of After Oblivion:

Shinra: Ahhh you're awake. Now my lovely Celty is free to come to my b-...Shinra is cut off by Celty punching his gut. Shinra: Ahhh Celty that hurt. I just want to spend time with you too. The self-proclaimed doctor pout's. Sorry Shinra I didn't mean to fall asleep in Celty's lap. Shinra: I know Shizuo its okay. He smiles over at me adjusting his glasses. Izaya: Well now that we're all up. Why don't we go into the living room where we'll have more space? Sorry did we wake you... I say shyly not knowing really how to act around the informant now. Izaya: Smiles over at me. No I heard Shinra so technically he woke me up. He stretches standing up as his shirt travels up exposing his navel. I turn my face to the window looking at the sun rise. Why did that embarrass me now? The sunrise is nice this morning. Hopefully no one noticed my reaction...Izaya: It really is. I look back over to the smiling raven. I smile back. I don't think they did...Izaya: Are you hungry?...Not really still full from the stir fry actually...He nods his head. Izaya: Okay just say something when you do get hungry 'kay? I nod looking over to Shinra. Would it be okay if I took a shower?...Shinra: No of course not. None of your clothes are hear tho...Would you mind Celty? She shakes her shadows pulling out her pda and types a quick text. [Not at all I have a spare key so I can grab a change of clothes and a pack of cigarettes for you.] She shows me the message. I nod smiling over at her. Thank you Celty. She nods standing up from the bed; waving goodbye as she leaves the apartment. Shinra: sighs I didn't think she would leave right away. Well I'm going to go make myself some food okay? I'll be right in the kitchen. I nod my head. Don't worry Shinra...I won't do anything stupid. He nods standing up and leaving to go cook breakfast. Leaving Izaya and me alone together. Izaya well I'll go wait in the living room so you can shower. I nod to him as he walks off. I sit up slowly stepping out of bed and walking over to the door to go down the hall into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me taking off the hospital gown I had on; seeing my reflection for the first time since I came too. No wonder everyone was so worried I looked like Shit. I had bruises and cuts all over my face and body. Most seemed to be pretty much headed up but, some still looked bad. I sigh turning to the shower and slowly turn it on to the middle letting the water heat up before I step in. I get in after a minute or so letting the hot water envelope me in it. Relaxing all of the tension I have away. Being completely drawn in. I hear a knock on the door; pulling me back to reality. Shinra: Shizuo? Yes? Celty texted me saying she got held up by a cop. She'll get back as soon as she can okay? Alright I don't mind Shinra. Shinra: Really it's no big deal. Okay Shizuo just wanted to let you know...also I have to run out and buy more supplies okay? Izaya will stay here and wait with you tho okay? I gulp as I hear that Shinra will be leaving and it will really just be me and Izaya here...Okay Shinra don't get mugged on your way back home. Shinra: Haha Shizuo very funny I'll see you when I get back okay? Okay see you then Shinra. I hear him walk away. Sighing to myself again...what now I can't be around Izaya alone yet? Maybe I can just hide out in here till Celty or Shinra gets back? No he would suspect if I take too long...Shit! what? am I going to do! No I haven't had a shower in weeks taking along one is normal. I relax letting the water wash away my worries again sighing in relief...I really shouldn't worry so much. I reach out for the shampoo pouring some into my hand and lathering it into my hair slowly feeling it clean away the past eight weeks of blood sweat and not showering. I shudder slightly at that thought. Rinsing out the shampoo. I grab the bottle again pouring more into my hand and scrubbing it in trying to clean away this feeling. I don't even notice the door open or click shut .Izaya:...Ummmm Shizuo? I jump back in the shower startled stubbing my toe. Shit! I hadn't notice him enter. Yes Izaya? Izaya: Sorry I didn't mean to startle you...are you avoiding me now since we're alone? I think myself well I planned to but I haven't even washed my hair yet so not yet...No Izaya...I just want to get this feeling of blood out of my hair...I thought about not showering for the past eight weeks and all the blood that must have been in it and it made me uncomfortable...Shit! I shouldn't have said all of that to him. Izaya: Oh okay I understand...so ummm would you mind if I joined you? My face instantly heats up as he says those last words. What? Why would you want to join me Izaya?...Izaya: Ummm well I like you and you like me and I've always found you attractive...and you blushed earlier when you seen my stomach...Shit! He had seen that. Wait he thought I was attractive?...Why would you find me attractive Izaya?...Izaya: You honestly don't see it do you Shizuo? I hear him sigh. I pull the curtain back slightly just so my head and neck are out. Still covered in the shampoo. What about me is Izaya?...Especially now. I'm covered in scars, bruises, cuts, I tried to kill myself, and I'm a monster... I stop my small rant cutting myself off...none of that is attractive Izaya...that's why it was easier to believe that you didn't like me. I go back into the shower washing out the shampoo. Izaya pulls the curtain back forcefully. Izaya: that's not true! Your gentle and kind and I like your scars they make you you. Your fake blonde hair fits you perfectly with your golden eyes I could have been lost in if I had the guts to actually look you in the eye every time we fought. There's so much more to you Shizuo. He blushes realizing all he just said and seeing he pulled the curtain open all the way. I blush at him looking down...I didn't know any of that and I never thought about any of it either...never had a reason to...who'd want to be with someone like me. Izaya:...I would. He looks up into my eyes. You'd really want to be with me? He nods his head. Izaya: yes I would Shizuo...Okay Izaya...then go out with me. Izaya: Really? You don't hate me again after all I said to you? I shake my head. No Izaya...I really did fall for you. And really want to be with you. He smiles jumping into my arms soaking himself in the water. Izaya?...What are you doing? Izaya: Sorry I was just so happy I didn't think it through. I sign hugging him in return. It's okay but this is still Shinra and Celty's house...we can't take a shower together here. He smirks up at me. Izaya: Ahhh why not Shizu-chan? It would be fun...I blush as he rubs his hand on my chest. No Izaya now isn't an appropriate time. He sighs standing up nearly soaked through. Izaya: okay okay fine. I still got to see all of you tho Shizu-chan...and trust me you're definitely attractive. He walks off before I can say anything in response. I blush more. Dammit Izaya! I stand up closing the shower curtain and continuing my shower. Grabbing the bottle of conditioner and putting some in my hand then rubbing it in my hair. Rinsing it out. I just stand under the water for a few minutes letting it get cold. I shut it of sighing reaching for a towel I dry off and dry my hair a little. Then wrap it around my waist. Wait Shit Celty isn't back yet I have to stay in this towel until then...great...well at least he's already seen all of my body now...wait he did back in gym to...what am I being so paranoid for?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** After Oblivion.

**Words**: Actual story 2,126.

** Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya sitting alone in Shinra and Celt's apartment until they come home. Disclaimer: Don't own Duararar! Or it's characters just love them.

Chapter Four of After Oblivion:

I walk out of the bathroom and into the living room to see Izaya just in his boxers. Why are you only in your boxers? Izaya: My clothes are all wet and the others I had from previous days are dirty. These were dry. Oh...okay then. Izaya: why do you not like seeing me just in boxers? No that's not it I...just He starts laughing .Izaya: its okay Shizu-chan I was teasing you. He pats the couch gesturing for me to sit down next to him. I sit down on the other end of the couch. Izaya: ah do you not want to sit by me Shizu-chan? That's not it I just feel odd sitting so close to you when both of us are just wearing one thing...Izaya: But you like it right? Looks me up and down licking his lips. I know I do Shizu-chan. I...I like it just... he cuts me off .Izaya: Then it doesn't matter. He scoots closer to me. Don't worry Shizu-chan I know you don't want to do anything yet...I just want to sit next to you resting against you. I nod my head bringing my arm around his small waist. Okay Izaya I don't mind that. We sit there like that in silence. It's not so as an uncomfortable silence as it is an awkward one...I don't know if he wants me to talk or if he's deep in thought or if I should even say anything at the moment. I mean the flea. Is curled up to my side. I never expected this never; especially since I expected it all to end. And thought that's what he wanted. Seeing him look so calm and peaceful now is odd but, it's relaxing at the same time. I never thought I could see him look well so human. I want to brush his hair away from his face to get a better look at him now; but I don't want to disturb him. Is it okay for me to do that in the first place?...He said he wanted to be together but, in what sense of the word did he mean?

Shit he's looking up at me now he'll know I've been staring down at him. What do I do now? I smile down at him it's the first thing that comes to mind. He smiles back scooting closer. Ne Shizu-chan you've been staring at me for the past few minutes. What were you thinking about?...Shit what do I say?...I was thinking about wanting to brush your hair out of your face so I could see it better. I've never seen you look so peaceful before. Then I thought would it be okay if I did that. And in what sense of the word together did you mean..."Shit! Fuck! Why did I say all of that he's really going to wait is he blushing?" Are you blushing Izaya? He turns his face blushing more. No I'm not. You just said all that and I thought I made it clear...I didn't think I'd have to verbally say or do something to show what I meant. He sighs pulling his arms away from me." No he's going to leave now. I messed up again." He doesn't leave he stands up then sits down in my lap facing me. I blush as I look into his eyes. His face is flushed as well. Izaya: I want to date you Shizu-chan. I want this to be a normal thing to do at the end and beginning of a day we spend together. I like you...love you since the first day I saw you...I just never thought you could ever return my feelings even when you said you did I didn't believe it. But now I do so,...will you accept my feelings? I just stare into those eyes more. How did I never notice how intoxicating they were?...I wrap my arms around him holding him closer to me. Yes Izaya I accept your feelings. And I want this to be normal to. Will you go out with me? He leans in kissing my lips. Then pulls away slowly. Izaya: Stupid protozoan...you didn't have to ask. Of course I will. We hear the door opening bringing us out of our trance. He moves quickly to the other end of the couch. Celty walks in throwing her helmet on the table sighing...well if she could sigh that's what it would be. She shuts the door behind her. I stand up walking over to her. That one cop again? She nods her shadows as she shivers.

I pull her into a hug. Don't worry about him now next time I'll punch him into next week. She wraps her arms around my waist. Then pulls away slowly pulling out her pda. [ Thanks Shizuo I would really like that. Usually I wouldn't approve but there's just something about that cop...Oh here's your clothes and pack of cigarettes.] She pulls a bag out of her shadows with the items in it and hands it to me. I take it nodding. Thanks Celty now I can go put real clothes on instead of just walking around in a towel. Izaya: Ahhh but I like seeing you in just a towel Shizu-chan. Shut up Izaya! Shit! sorry I didn't mean to yell... Izaya: It's okay Shizu-chan its cute when you get all embarrassed. He smirks over at me. Tch whatever flea. I walk off going to the bathroom to change. Celty types out a message for Izaya. [You really shouldn't tease him so much right now Izaya...his mind is fragile still...Why are you just in boxers? You guys didn't do anything already did you?] Celty of course not. My clothes just got wet so I put them in the dryer. I know I shouldn't but it's still in my nature...I'll try to do it less tho. Finding that a reasonable answer she nods pulling the pda back into her shadows. I come back out of the bathroom clad in my usual bartender attire. With a cigarette placed between my lips. Wouldn't happen to have a lighter would you Celty? She nods standing up off the couch and walks over to a desk grabbing one and bringing it over to me. Thanks Celty. She nods walking back to sit back down.

I light the cigarette and inhale a generous amount of the nicotine ex haling slowly. God I missed that. I walk out to the small back door patio and finish the cigarette putting it out on the ledge. Then walking back into the apartment to sit in between Izaya and Celty. Izaya moves closer to me still just in his boxers pressing against my arm. I missed seeing you in this Shizu-chan. I've always thought it suites you nicely. I just stare down at him not sure what to say...ummm thanks Izaya. I rub the back of my neck. Seriously where did that come from? Izaya: It's the truth Shizu-chan. He wraps his arm around mine holding it in his. Izaya: You don't mind if I sit like this do you Shizu-chan? No its okay Izaya...still just getting used to it. He nods his head resting it against my arm. Beep beep. The dryer signals that Izaya's clothes are dry. He slowly gets up walking away to put them back on. Celty taps my shoulder showing me her pda. [It really does suite you Shizuo. And so does Izaya...it seems like you two were almost made for each other. So, don't second guess yourself okay? ] Thank you Celty. I nod my head. I won't anymore. She nods slipping the device back into her shadows. Izaya walks back out in his black shirt and jeans...wait did they shrink?... Celty your dryer shrank my shirt and paints they hardly fit now. The small informant whines. Stalking over and sitting next to me pouting. You look cute tho. He looks up at me blushing. Shit that makes him look even more adorable. Izaya: It doesn't look stupid? No Izaya it doesn't. They didn't shrink too much. Just enough too notice. He smiles at me leaning against me. Izaya: Then I don't mind I still have my jacket to put on over this anyways. That's true but it's really not that bad Izaya.

The door opens and Shinra walks in arms filled with various things. I get up to go help him. Why did you carry this much back on your own? Shinra: I didn't want to make more than one trip. Ahhh you look repressed Shizuo that shower helped a lot. Heh...yeah thanks again. Shinra: Don't mention it. Now sit down on the couch. You seem to be doing a lot better today. So, I want to run a few tests to make sure. Then you might be able to leave today sound good? I sit down on the couch. Really? That would be great. I don't mind it here or anything I just think I've spent enough time taking up your guys space. Shinra: It's fine Shizuo don't worry about it. He takes out a few things setting up. First, he draws some blood. To run some tests on. Great now he's finally got his hands on my blood. Oh well it's not that big of a deal. After that he just does a few stupid reflex tests to see if my reflexes are off. Shinra: They seem to be fine. Okay well it looks like you can go later tonight. I'll inform the others. He walks off to put his supplies away and to call everyone up. Then walks back out into the living room. Shinra: Okay I'll just be checking up on you for the next week. And you shouldn't go back to work yet Tom said take as much time as you need he understands. I nod my head. Okay thanks Shinra. Shinra: Have you eaten today? No not yet... Shinra: Well you should eat Shizuo your body needs as much nourishment as possible. Okay I'll eat something then. Shinra: Good you don't have to force yourself tho. Just at least eat something before you go to sleep again. I nod my head. Okay I can do that. I rub the back of my neck awkwardly I'll need to go to the store anyways. Shinra: Hmmm that's true anything that's there now is definitely out of date. Would you like some help? A wave my hand at him. No Shinra, its okay I can handle the store. He nods in agreement. Shinra: That's true just thought you might like the company. He jesters over to Izaya...Oh well I wouldn't mind the company just didn't need the assistance... Izaya: Can I assist you tho Shizu-chan? Of course Izaya I don't mind... Shinra: Then its settled before you go home Izaya will help you pick some new food up and take it back with you. It'll be like a date! No it wouldn't Shinra...what kind of date would that be? He shrugs. Shinra: That's true just running errands I guess. Izaya: Do you not want to go on a date with me Shizu-chan? What?...No Izaya that's not it. Just I wouldn't consider going to the store with you a date. I'd want to do something better than that. Izaya: So, you would go on a date with me? Well yeah...I asked you out didn't I? I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. Shinra: So, your officially dating then?...Ummm yeah we are... Shinra: That's good to hear. I'm happy for you two. Thanks Shinra...so ummm when can I go exactly?...I'd like to get out of your guys space as soon as possible.

Shinra: You're not in the way Shizuo but, if you want you can go home now...it's only one in the afternoon so you should just go to the store and then straight home okay? Okay Shinra I won't stay out to late geez. I stand up to stretch. Wanna go Izaya? Izaya: Yeah do you mind if we stop by Russian Sushi? No I don't mind. Is that okay Shinra? Shinra: Yes that's fine it's on the way to your place so it's not out of the way. I was being sarcastic you know? Shinra: I know but I still thought I'd answer. Okay Shinra thanks again for everything. We walk to the door opening it to leave. See you around .Shinra: Bye guys I'll be around your place tonight to check up on you okay. Alright sounds good I'll see you tonight. Bye Celty. Celty waves goodbye. Shinra: Oh one other thing before you go Shizuo. Yeah? Shinra: No sex. What Shinra we're not going to Fuck! Don't be so childish Fuck. I slam the door walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: After Oblivion.

**Words**: Actual Story 2,360.

**Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya stop at Russian Sushi for lunch. This is the first chapter I have taken out the specifying of who's saying what. Forgive me if the Russian is wrong I don't speak it just used the translator on my phone. If it's wrong please message me saying so and I'll fix it I don't want it to be wrong. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Durarara! Or its characters just love them.

Chapter Five of after Oblivion:

God that guy sometimes...I press the button for the elevator to go down. So, you don't want to fuck me Shizu-chan? What? ... No...I mean I do I just not yet...we just started dating...I don't need to screw anything else up. The elevator opens and we step in. I don't think you would screw up Shizu-chan... I could hurt you. It's not like it'd be on purpose Shizu-chan. Okay...when did you want to fuck then Izaya?...Well as soon as you did...I mean I've been interested in you for a long time now Shizu-chan... Oh okay...well Shinra just said no sex...so once it's okay I guess... I blush rubbing the back of my head. Okay can't wait Shizu-chan. He smirks up at me. So, what do you want to do?... I mean about our relationship...do you want to keep it to ourselves or be open about it?...We can just act like we always do I guess I don't care if everyone else knows all that matters to me is you Shizu-chan. Okay that works for me they'll find out eventually so it doesn't matter. So, should I start throwing stuff at you, yelling or just act out of character like this for now? Well we're going to the store together and Russian sushi, so we don't have to fight today. We'll just act like we don't care today. He smirks over at me as we continue to walk down the street.

We reach Russian sushi about five minutes later. Ahhh Shizuo Izaya you two no fight good. Come for Sushi? Sushi good keep you two not fighting should eat more. Where have you been Shizuo I haven't seen you around? People started to think Izaya managed to find a way to kill you. I know better tho. Come in eat sushi. Heh...like the flea could manage to actually kill me Simon. Just been held up lately is all. Never know Shizu-chan I might find a way to one day. Okay flea I won't hold my breath. You two get along well today break do you good Shizuo less angry good for you. I shrug following in the tall Russian. As Izaya walks in behind me. You want private room? I bet you do draw less attention better for you to talk. No that's fine Simon really we don't need anything like that. Ahhh does Shizu-chan not want alone time with me? Izaya pouts his bottom lip making a puppy dog face. Tch...don't make that face flea. Whatever I don't care. I growl out. Okay then we will take a private room then Simon. Ah good good. See you work things out more now. No more fighting. Tsk...whatever Simon. We walk over to the free private room Simon leads us to and sit down.

Okay Ootoro for Izaya and would you like the spicy tuna Shizuo? Yes that sounds good today Simon thanks. Okay I be right back with it for you. Good luck. Спасибо Симон. Simon nods his head to Izaya then to me with a smile then leaves. What'd you say to him? I simply just said thank you Shizu-chan. You don't have to be so suspicious. He looks down a little hurt. No sorry I didn't mean to be suspicious Izaya...I rub the back of my head. I just was curious since I don't speak Russian. Oh would you like me to teach you some?... Oh sure not right now tho. He chuckles I didn't mean right now Shizu-chan. Just a little here and a little there. Как вы знаете, я фантазии о вас почти каждую ночь Shizu тян? Huh?... Why do I feel like you've said something inappropriate Izaya? Maybe I did...He smirks over at me. I probably don't want to know then do I? He shrugs. Maybe maybe not. Would you like me to tell you? He leans in closer to my face. I gulp a little nodding yeah...He leans over to my ear and whispers. Like did you know I fantasies about you almost every night Shizu-chan? He pulls away blushing. What? Why would you tell me that Izaya? I blush looking down to embarrassed to look up. Cause it's true Shizu-chan...I do. I really like you. He looks over at me blushing still biting his bottom lip. When did your feelings change Shizu-chan?... I scratch the back of my neck thinking. It was well four months ago I think cause I told you ten weeks ago right?...We both get quiet bring up the sore topic...I...I see and why did they change? He's still watching me with those ruby red eyes that used to piss me off so much, but know I just get lost in them. Biting his lip. I guess I just started noticing that I started to like things about you instead of them annoying me. He nods...like what? Ummm like your eyes I guess the most...I used to hate them cause they always seem to have a cocky gleam to them. But, one day I seen something else there and I couldn't stop thinking about them. That's when I started think more about you instead of wanting to kill you...I know it sounds stupid, but that's what happened. I look over at him and now he's blushing again. That's not stupid Shizu-chan...I... Ahhh here sushi. Sushi good yes yes enjoy. Simon sets the two plates down in front of us. Thank you Simon. Yes yes if you need anything I be out front. He then goes back to the front to hand out more flyers. We start to eat slowly not talking much. I get broken out of my train of thoughts by Izaya's moaning. Mmmm aaaahhhh. They really got a good shipment in today. He licks he's fingers off before grabbing another piece and popping it into his mouth earning some more moans. Tsk...can you not moan that much Izaya its just ootoro. Ah I'm hurt Shizu-chan. Ootoro is food from the gods. Does it make you uncomfortable me moaning so much in front of you like this? Or is it turning you on and you don't like it? He smirks over at me putting another piece in his mouth and moaning louder just to make his point. Ooohhh Ahhhh Fuck! That's good Shizu-chan. Izaya! I blush looking down okay it turns me on just quite it okay. He leans over the table smirking. Licking my check as he does. Now way would I do that Shizzy? I like turning you on. I blush fiercely.

He giggles. You're so cute Shizu-chan. No I'm not Izaya. But you are Shizuo. Why can't you see it? Especially your reactions when you're embarrassed. He smiles at me. Tsk... There's nothing about me that should be considered cute Izaya. I take a bite of my spicy tuna. I disagree Shizu-chan. But if you insist fine. I'll use attractive, handsome, sexy, or gorgeous take your pick Shizu-chan. I choke on the piece of tuna in my mouth swallowing it roughly. And cough after taking a drink of water. I'm not any of those things Izaya. Yes you are Shizu-chan and I'm not the only one who thinks that. Yeah right flea. It's true Shizu-chan you should believe me. Can you just drop it Izaya? Why? Because I don't see how anyone could see me as any of those things. I've gone over it already Izaya. Just because people fear your strength Shizu-chan doesn't mean they wouldn't admit you were attractive. I love your strength it makes you better than them. And you shouldn't see it as a curse. That's easy for you to say Izaya... Yes that's true cause without it you and me wouldn't be having this conversation. I look down ashamed of myself.

I know Izaya...but I've still caused more suffering then good. Says who Shizu-chan? It got you a job I can't get you fired from you were able to fend off all those psychopaths possessed with the demon blade. And became their main target. This saved more people from being victims. You keep a fair amount of trouble out of the city. Excluding me of course, but know you know why that is. He slyly grins at me winking. So, tell me Shizu-chan how has it caused more damage. Tsk it's no use arguing with you. So, you give up? I don't agree but I'm dropping it. Good. Want to try some of my ootoro? To see why I love it so much? I shrug. Sure want a piece of mine in return? No thanks not big on spicy things Shizzy I'll take a kiss tho. I don't think a piece of ootoro is worth a kiss Izaya. Ahh I'm hurt Shizu-chan. Well that's true it should be worth more but since it's you then it's barely worth it. Tsk shut up Izaya. I'm not a good kisser anyways. Says who? Well no one but-. Then how would you know Shizu-chan? You didn't seem to be the few light kisses we've shared. Fine okay Izaya I'll kiss you.

Good now say Ahhh. I'm not going to do that Izaya. You're no fun Shizu-chan. Fine if it will shut you up. I close my eyes and say ahh. Izaya finds this amusing and a good opportunity he sticks the piece of ootoro in his mouth, and pulls my face forward pressing his lips to mine and pushing the sushi in with his tongue pulling away slowly licking his lips. With no time to react a chew the piece now in my mouth. Wow this is good but still not worth moaning over it. Would you rather me be moaning from you Shizu-chan? I gag on the rest of the sushi still in my mouth. Coughing. Izaya... don't say stuff like that when I have food in my mouth. I'll take that as a yes then. I blush looking down. So, what if it is...we're dating right it's only natural that I'd want you to moan because of something I did. I look up to see him blushing. I didn't expect you to say that Shizu-chan...But you know that didn't count as my kiss. He grins leaning closer to my face once again. How didn't that count? Just didn't cause I kissed you. You have to kiss me Shizu-chan. Tsk fine Izaya...I close my eyes leaning closer to him pressing my lips against his gently. He leans in closer tasting what's left of the ootoro on my lips. I put my hand through his jet black raven hair pulling him closer wanting more. I slowly brush his bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance into his mouth. He gladly opens his lips for me. Not wasting anytime I slip my tongue into his mouth exploring all I can manage. Then come back to twirl my tongue around his playfully. Sucking on it slightly as I do. Earning me a soft moan from the small informant. Seeing that as my win I slowly pull away from his mouth biting lightly on his bottom lip but still enough to let a small amount of blood trickle out. I lick it up pulling away completely. Grinning as I do so. Earning a small whine from the man.

Why'd you stop? I figured that was enough for the ootoro since I received a small moan in pleasure from you. Don't get too full of yourself Shizu-chan. But you're definitely not a bad kisser. He licks his lips. Thanks flea you're not too bad yourself. I know I'm an amazing kisser Shizu-chan you don't have to tell me that. Tsk says who? No one has to tell me Shizzy I just know it for a fact. I'm Orihara Izaya I can't be a bad kisser. It would go against all laws if I was. I chuckle. Heh okay Izaya-kun whatever you say. Simon comes in. Ahh see Sushi good yes. You eat all. Want more? More sushi good for growing men. No thanks Simon I'm full. Могу ли я получить один заказ пойти Симон, как я обычно делаю? Да да нет проблем Izaya. Что-нибудь ещё? Izaya ponders for a moment. Нет, спасибо Симон, который будет все. Ладно, я буду иметь это право вне для вас Izaya. Thank you Simon. Simon nods his head and walks away. Oh don't glare Shizu-chan. It's simply easier in Russian with Simon and his broken Japanese. I simply asked for my usual an order to go. I wasn't glaring Izaya. It does make more sense to do that tho. So, what all would you like to get at the store Shizu-chan?...Oh I usually always get the same things. A few things of instant noodles, some rice, chicken, and milk.

A few other things but I've never needed food for anyone but myself so I keep it simple. Wow Shizu-chan that it basic you really didn't need my help huh?...Well no but I don't mind it Izaya...Okay I'll still accompany you then. Do you mind if I stay for a little after? Ummm no not really...if you want to that is. I rub the back of my neck looking around the room. Good then I'll stay. He smiles over at me. Simon walks in with the tab and Izaya's to go order of ootoro. I pay for my share and he pays for his. Then we both stand up walking out with Simon. See you next time Simon thanks for the sushi. Yes yes come soon. More sushi less fighting. Good for everyone. Especially you both. Next time maybe real date ya? This wasn't a date Simon. Okay okay not date. But no fighting so it good. Bye bye. Симон пока увидеть yout в следующий раз. He walks nodding and waving back in, and we walk away. It could have been a date Shizu-chan... I look down at Izaya rubbing my neck. Yeah that's true I just didn't know if it was one... Didn't think it was sorry. No its okay next time it can be a date. He smiles up at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: After Oblivion.**

**Words**: Actual Chapter 1,090. Sorry it's shorter.

**Summary: **Shizuo and Izaya go to the store and then back to his apartment.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Durarar! Or its characters just love them.

Chapter Six of After Oblivion:

He smiles up at me. As we walk to the store. The rest of the walk is pretty quiet with a few nervous stares from people passing by. Waiting for something to be thrown. I can't blame them tho it was an unsettling odd site to see. The monster and flea walking next to each other not yelling or throwing things. We get to the store and I go straight to the back for the chicken first. Izaya follows behind me not really saying much. It's weird not hearing him talk. So, what work have you been dealing with lately? He looks up at me surprised. Do you really wanna know Shizu-chan? Well I guess...not but I wasn't sure what to talk about...I mean I'll need to accept what you do sooner or later now but still a bit uncomfortable with it. But that's who you are so you can't change and I wouldn't really want you to...Really Shizu-chan? You mean that? Well yeah...I can't really say I like you after this long and then say I want you to change that. When It's a big part of who you are. Even if I still don't completely like it I can still accept it at least. Thank you Shizu-chan. No one's ever said that before. Oh umm your welcome Izaya...but you didn't need to thank me. But I wanted to Shizu-chan. Oh okay if you say so Izaya...we get to the meat section of the store and I grab a few packets of chicken and look at the beef and pork. Seeing a few pork loins I like I grab them. Same with a few cuts of the stake. Then start walking down the rice isle and pick up a few packages of the short grain white rice and some soy sauce. Next I walk to the instant noddle isle and pick up a few different brands I like. I look back at Izaya. Did you want to get anything while we're here Izaya? Hmm no I don't need anything at the moment thank you Shizu-chan. I nod and start walking to the cashier. She rings everything up okay sir that will be ¥ 6273.23. I hand her the bills and take my change walking out with the bags. Have a good day sir. I nod you to miss. We exit the store and start walking to my apartment. Want to stop anywhere else Izaya?

No I don't need anything Shizu-chan...do you not want me to see your apartment?...Ummm well no...it's just probably messy and well It's definitely not as nice as your place is all. He laughs...I don't care about that Shizu-chan. Oh well okay. It's not much further...but you probably knew that huh? Yeah that's true. He smiles looking up at me. We reach my apartment in a few minutes. I take out my keys unlocking the door. After you Izaya. Thanks Shizu-chan. He walks in and I follow closing and locking the door behind me. We take our shoes off and I go to the kitchen to put away the new food and throw out the old. You can wait in the living room or whatever till I'm done. Okay I'm going to look around then. This is the first time seeing the inside of your place after all. It doesn't look too bad considering how much debit you have with the city. Hey and whose fault is that? I didn't make you throw all that stuff at me Shizu-chan I just knew you would. He smirks walking off to look around. I pull out all the rotting food and put it in a trash bag cleaning the fridge then putting the new stuff in.

Once that's done I go to look for Izaya. Izaya where'd you go I'm done now so wha...I come into my bedroom with Izaya laying on my bed just in one of my white button up shirts. Izaya what are you doing?... What's it look like Shizu-chan? Having some fun. I wanted to see what one of your shirts looked like on me what do you think? Shit! What do I say?...Sure I think he looks sexy with just my shirt on but should I tell him that? I look down blushing...It...it looks really good on you actually. Really? Yeah it does. Can I wear it for a little longer then? Ummm sure just don't rip it up. You've damaged enough of them already and put your paints back on. Okay I won't rip it. Why should I though? Because why wouldn't you? Do you not want to see me naked Shizu-chan? No that's not it Izaya...just we can't have sex yet so I just don't want to be tempted... Oh so this turns you on then Shizu-chan? He smirks over at me. Well yeah a little Izaya... He stands up walking over to me and pressing up against me. That's good then Shizu-chan. I like that I turn you on. He walks past me picking up his boxers and paints and puts them on. And walks back to the living room. I sigh following him out maybe this was a bad idea. I sit down on the couch next to him. So, what would you like to do Izaya? Well we could watch a movie...if you want. Really? I thought you'd suggest something else. Well I'd like to make out but we don't have to Shizu-chan...Ummm okay what movie then? He shrugs I don't care. I nod picking a random movie to watch. He scoots closer to me on the couch. I smile putting my arm around him pulling him closer. Are you comfortable like this Shizu-chan? He looks up asking me. Yes Izaya are you? Of course. He wraps his arms around my waist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** After Oblivion.

** Words**: Actual Chapter 1,810.

** Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya at Shizuo's apartment. Izaya stay's over no yaoi yet.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Duararar! Or its characters just love them.

Chapter Seven of After Oblivion:

We watch the movie for a while like that. After sometime we must have passed out cause the next thing I know I hear someone knock on the door and both of us waking up. Shit we must have passed out. I stretch out standing up. Izaya yawned stretching as well yeah...I walk over to the door opening it to see Celty. Hey Celty come on in. She nods her helmet stepping in. I close the door behind her. Walking back to the couch and sitting down. Izaya instantly wraps his arms around me. Celty pulls out her pda to type her message then shows me. [You feeling okay? Nothing is hurting right? You ate and went to the store right? Wait is Izaya wearing one of your shirts? You guys didn't really? Shinra said no Er ummm sex Shizuo. God I can't believe I typed that.] I read it laughing. Yes Celty I ate, no I don't feel any pain, we went to the store, yes that's my shirt no we didn't have sex. Relax Celty okay? She nods her helmet typing a new message [ Okay good you need to keep your nutrients now. I didn't think you would but needed to make sure. ] Its okay don't worry Celty. She nods and types another message .[ Okay Shizuo I trust you just be careful okay? I don't want anything else to happen to you. Do you need anything before I go for the night?] I read out the text. I know thank you Celty. I really do appreciate it. You've always been a great friend to me. Hmm I don't think so it should be good for now at least. She nods her helmet typing her last message.[Okay if you need anything at all just text me okay? I'll see you tomorrow Okay.] I read the text. Okay I will Celty thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow. She nods leaning over giving me a hug. Pulling her pda back into her shadows. Waving goodbye as she walks to the door. Bye Celty take care. She nods walking out the door closing it behind her. I look down at Izaya who's almost asleep. I nudge him. Hey Izaya do you want to crash here tonight? He looks up smiling. Really Shizu-chan? Well yeah I guess I mean you probably planned to right. He looks down. Yeah I would like to...if that's okay and you don't mind. I don't mind plus I don't want you passing out on the way back. I wouldn't do that Shizu-chan. Ummm do you want me to sleep on the couch? No Izaya my bed can fit both of us we just can't have sex...sleeping isn't sex. He nods. Okay umm are you tired? Hmm not really but do you want to lay down? Yeah will you lay down with me? Of course Izaya. We get up turning the lights and T.V. off walking to my room I take off my paints, vest, and shirt leaving my boxers and socks then go to brush my teeth. I come back to my room and crawl into bed next to Izaya. Sorry if my beds not as comfortable as yours. No it's pretty comfy Shizu-chan. He moves a little closer to me pressing his back up against my chest. Do you mind Shizu-chan? No Izaya. I wrap my arm around him and he moves in closer. You're so warm Shizu-chan. Heh is that a good thing? Yes it is Shizu-chan.

He falls asleep like that. I pass out shortly after. " You move fast don't you? " Are you going to be in all of my dreams now?" Hmmm maybe I haven't decided yet. It's fun dropping in on you tho. I can see why he pestered you for so long." Tsk whatever. Are you going to tell me who you are then? "Nope not tonight at least. Maybe the next time I come." Fine why are you here then?" To have some fun of course Shizu-chan." Don't call me that. "Why he still calls you that?" Cause I refuse to be called that by a voice in my head. "Fare enough Shizuo." So, what should I call you for now?" It doesn't matter what you refer to me as. You're the only one who can hear me... Well maybe that Dullian but I won't be making a habit of being around when she is." Celty can hear you? " Most likely her former job and mine run in the same area you could say. But she was more an angle of death, as I'm more like death in essence I guess. I can't keep people once it's their time to move on and I can't take people when it's not their time. Those are the rules. But I'm still in charge of getting them to where they need to be." Isn't that telling me who you are? "No its not that's my job Shizuo. Do you think there is only one being responsible for all the souls in the world? No there's not it would be too big of a job. And plus you can't fire said one being if it was just them. But we can get fired or replaced. And we get replaced quite often." So, isn't what you're doing against some kind of rule then?" In a sense but, not so much I just drop in on your dreams for now as time passes you'll stop hearing my voice. I'm just having fun until then. "So, I'll stop hearing your voice as time goes by? "Yes you're not stuck with me don't worry you're not crazy Shizuo. "Why can't I see you then?" Simple I just choose to be nothing more than a voice. Don't see a point in giving myself a physical body." Don't you have one tho?" Of course I do. But I can change it at will in this state. Maybe I'll do that next time just let you dream normally and be someone in that dream. Yes that's what I'll do." Why would you bother doing that?"Cause it will be fun. I have a lot of spare time as of late. You see recently suicides have been down so less work for me. But it will go up soon. So, I'm enjoying this free time." Suicides? "Oh well yes. That's why you were sent to me. My section is suicides. That's how it works. So, many are assigned to each section. Being in suicide there's less then in murder, or natural causes but more than accidental." Oh that makes since actually. "Yeah it's all pretty basic. But we always know the time and reasons for each death so it's pretty straight forward. We also know if they pass on or if they go back. Like with you." What if someone dies and it wasn't their time? "Ahhh that's another story. If an unplanned death happens everything is set off. And it requires a lot of work to correct it. We don't get too many of those with suicides tho." But it's happened?" Yes a few times. Well got to go. I'll see you around Shizuo."

That's the last thing I hear before I wake up. It's bright out. At least I slept until morning. I stretch my arms out brushing something as I do. I look over to see Izaya curled up in a ball next to me. I chuckle lightly wrapping my arm around him. This is one of the last things I expected to ever be doing with the flea. His hair brushes against my chest its soft as silk. I can't help but run my fingers through it. Why did I always think it would be rough? It never looked rough? And it was the furthest thing from it. Calling it soft was an insult. It felt like one of those fuzzy chinchillas you find at a pet store. I pull him closer inhaling his scent. He smells like green apples and vanilla an odd combination but it smells good on him. I nuzzle into his neck. Taking it all in making sure this is reality. He shifts in my arms waking up. I freeze not knowing what to do. Nnn Shizu-chan... what time is it? I look down at him. Not sure let me check. I pull away from him grabbing my phone off the night stand. Pressing the side lock button to see the time. It lights up signaling it's 08:12 am. It's 8:12 Izaya. He groans pulling himself closer to me. That's too early. I don't want to work today. So don't work then. I can't just take a day off Shizu-chan I have clients and meetings. He sits up stretching plus I have to go back to my apartment to shower and change. I didn't think this over enough in my head. I just wanted to spend the night with you. Even if all we did was sleep. He winks at me hopping out of bed. Heh...maybe next time we can do more then flea. Oh frisky are we Shizzy? He smirks. I'd like that. Your body shouldn't need to much more time to re adjust anyways. And I've already waited eight years, so I'm move then ready Shizu-chan. Tsk you don't you to say it like that Izaya. Why that's the truth. I never thought you would like me let alone love me. So, I was just stuck fantasizing and dreaming. It builds up after all of that time Shizu-chan. So, what happened in your fantasies? He chuckles do you really want to know Shizu-chan? Yeah your right I guess not. Maybe I'll tell you one day. Okay Izaya. He smiles taking my shirt off. And tosses it on the bed. Pulling his shirt and pants on and crawls on the bed. Crawling into my lap. Putting his arms around my neck and leaning closer to my face. Wanna eat lunch together? Sure what time? Hmmm I'll stop by around one. Sound good? Yeah sounds good Izaya. Okay I'll be back then. He presses his lips to mine aggressively. I kiss back forcefully biting at his bottom lip earning a small moan. I grin against his lips slipping my tongue into his mouth twirling it around his playfully. Then I pull away slowly. He sighs at the loss of contact. I chuckle lightly. We'll make out more later flea. Go before I want to do more than that. And earn a scolding. He smirks climbing off of me. Fine I'll see you later Shizu-chan bye bye. He gets off the bed and walks out of my room and down the hall to the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: After Oblivion.

**Words**: Actual Chapter 1,860.

**Summary**: Shizuo is bored at home so he decides to clean.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill by now. I don't own this series or any of its characters. Nor do I own any of the song lyrics in this chapter. Just really have become obsessed with Fade lately and thought these were some very fitting songs for the duo. Please check them out they have some very good music.

Chapter Eight of After Oblivion:

Putting his shoes on and exiting my apartment. I sigh laying back down. Now what do I do? Heh I could clean. I get up to do just that. I walk over to my music player and start one of the playlists I have. This is fitting enough. I click on my Fade playlist and start to clean as Drifting Away starts to play. I chuckle lightly listening to the lyrics more now.

_" Fiend this game we play is trust so chivy  
Promises that you never  
Meant to keep  
Kick me well I'm down  
So you can watch me bleed  
Disappears inside the blue blue sky_

_Falling  
Feeling in the bleeding sun  
Drifting away  
But it's  
Just a nothing big time  
Drifting away  
But you drift away  
More true drift away  
Damn you I'm must believe_

_Cause after all I am  
Merely a man  
Bound inside this human  
Commission  
More than anything  
I wanted to believe  
Everything that you said  
Like you but god"_

__I walk out of the room to grab a laundry basket then come back.

_"I can't back down  
Too late to quite even tho  
Even tho I know something's  
All really seem to fit  
Blood dripping on my hands  
As that keeps my grip  
As I'm lost out to sea  
And I need the drip  
Won't trace any step  
Cause they lead to this  
Can't think about the truth_

_Cause it makes me sick  
Cause I  
All the games, all the lives  
All second tries  
Feel in the blanks  
As I fall  
Cause I ask why..."_

As I listen to the song I pull the bedding off my bed might as well wash my bedding nothing better to do anyways. After getting all of the bedding off of the bed I place it in the laundry basket and walk down the hall to my washer and dryer. I put the sheets in the wash on high heat and normal dirty level. Adding the detergent and, closing the lid. I walk back into my room and pick up all the scattered clothes I have lying around and put them in the laundry basket with the others in the bathroom. Next I walk out into the living room to tidy it up. Not much is outta place in here so it goes by fast. Just wiping a few things off. I go into the kitchen making sure I have no dirty dishes in the dishwasher or sink they're both empty. At least I had that done eight weeks ago...I sigh rubbing the back of my neck.

I just want to forget about that and move on already. But that's not going to happen anytime soon. Grabbing the bag of rotten food I put on my shoes and go outside to the trashcans. Not bothering to shut my door it's only a few steps down plus it's my apartment who's that stupid. I throw out the trash and walk back inside closing the door behind me. I take my shoes off and go to clean the bathroom. Pretty much just wipe down the sink and shower pour some bleach in the toilet call it good. I go back into my room checking the time 09:32 am hmm only 9:32 am now what? I sit down on my bed as Black hearts and dollar sings starts to play

_"Multi-national conglomerates FUCK OFF!  
Gladly raping the world with greedy fist  
Killing innocents just for a stock increase  
The cancer of injustice makes the masses bleed_

From their corner offices they pull the strings  
Living in their decadence without regret  
Drive their fancy cars  
back to their perfect lives  
But everything's been paid  
for by their twisted lies

How much is human life worth?  
I wonder what they'd say  
Were they to spend a day in the pain they sell

Devils in disguise  
I pray it all comes back to haunt you  
Black hearts and dollar signs  
You're gonna suffer for what you do"

I laugh as I sit there on my bed listening to the song. I'll have to make the flea listen to this one.  
_  
"Baffled by their world  
where nothing seems to be  
Valued more than oil wells and precious ores  
But I can see the ghosts you carry on your back  
If I played god like you do I would disown you_

so what's it really worth?  
I wonder what they'd say  
Were they to spend a day in the pain

Devils in disguise  
I pray it all comes back to haunt you  
Black hearts and dollar signs  
You're gonna suffer for what you do

You're devils in disguise  
Damnation fits your sins so well  
Black hearts and dollar signs  
Will be the only thing you take to hell"

Heh It suites him so well. I stretch standing up again now that the next song is starting. I check the sheets in the washer. They're done so I take them out and put them in the dryer. Putting the comforter in the washer next on the same settings and add the detergent closing the lid. Hmm guess I could mop the floors. I shrug walking into the kitchen pulling the mop and bucket out filling the bucket with hot water and floor cleaner. Starting to mop the kitchen after I do so. I get done with the kitchen and start on the bathroom. Once I finished that I dump out the dirty water and ring out the mop. I might as well vacuum now. I go to the closet grabbing the vacuum and plugging it in starting in the hallway and working my way to my bedroom. Once I've vacuumed that I make my way back down the hall and into the living room. I finish that then I shut it off being done. I wrap the cord up and stuff the machine back in the closet. The dryer goes off saying my sheets are dry. I take them out and put them back on my bed. Misting them with some fabric freshener as I finish laying them out on the bed. I check the comforter to see if it's ready yet. It just got done. I take it out and put it in the dryer. I look at the clock on my wall 11:08 am Hmm not bad. I could put something in the oven on low so it slow cooks for lunch. I walk into the kitchen pulling out the pork. I season it with a few spices and herbs and set it in a baking pan with some vegetables covering it with tin foil setting it in the oven at 100°c. Once I'm done with that I decide to take a shower. I walk into my room going to my closet a grabbing a pair of sweat paint's and a plain t-shirt no point in putting on my usual bartender outfit not going out. I pick out a new pair of boxers and socks. Then I grab my mp3 player might as well listen to music as I shower. I walk down the hall into the bathroom shutting it behind me. I sit down all my things and take my boxers off putting them in the basket.

I might as well put this in the washer to do once I'm done showering. I take the basket loading it in the washer on the gentle cycle and cold water putting the detergent in but not starting it yet. I walk back to the bathroom closing the door. Turning the shower on letting the water get hot. After a minute or two I step in closing the curtain. I stand there just letting the hot steam and water wash over me. Yes this is just what I needed yesterday's was nice, but now I can truly relax knowing no one else is around. I let out a sigh of relief as I run my fingers through my hair. Picking up the dove shampoo I pour a generous amount into my hands rubbing it in my hair gently rinsing it out once I'm satisfied I repeat the process with the conditioner. Once I feel all the conditioner wash out I pick up the Axe Kilo body wash and pour some into my hands

lathering it and rubbing it all over my skin. Letting the water wash away the suds' as I finish up.

I just stand under the water now relaxing. Not wanting to get out yet. So, I wash my hair once more. Once I've finished washing my hair the second time I decide to wash my body again. Using less body wash this time. But I should have gotten out sooner. The next thing I know Izaya is standing behind me naked pressed up against me. WHAT THE FUCK FLEA! What I knocked and you didn't answer the door so I let myself in. I called out for you after that and no answer I smelled food cocking then heard the shower. So, I took the opportunity to join you Shizu-chan. He stands up on his tippy toes as I turn around glaring at him.

He decides to take this chance to wrap his arms around my neck pressing our bodies firmly against one another. What do you not want to shower with me Shizu-chan?...I ummm not really right now that is. Plus I'm done now. And why are you here already there's no way it's one. I got here early. Did you clean? Ummm yeah I was bored...He chuckles. That's cute Shizu-chan. Tsk how is that cute Izaya? It just is Shizu-chan. Whatever Izaya get off of me so I can get out. Ahhh but I like it here. He pulls himself closer rubbing his leg up my thigh. And you can't say you're not enjoying this Shizu-chan. He smirks up at me. That's not what I said but now isn't the time for this Izaya. So when is? I don't know I just know now isn't Izaya. Plus the food is in the oven and you have work. I'm done with my business for this afternoon tho Shizu-chan. But fine we can continue this another time you're lucky I'm being patient after waiting so long. I snap at him. Well if you had believed me in the first place then we'd be much further by now! He looks down letting go of my neck. I know Shizuo...I'm sorry...I never thought that you were serious. I should have believed you. He looks up at me with sorrow filled eyes. I just reach out pulling him to my chest. It's okay Izaya...I'm sorry I snapped at you and brought that up. The water starts to grow cold I hiss at the sudden change in temperature turning around quickly and turning it off. Well I guess we really are done now. Izaya says looking over at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: After Oblivion.

**Words**: Actual Chapter 1,762.

**Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya eating lunch at Shizuo's basically….

**Disclaimer**: Nope same old same old don't own the series or characters just love them.

Chapter Nine of After Oblivion:

At least I got to see you better this time he smirks over at me looking me up and down. Tsk shut up Izaya. I get out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist not bothering to dry off first. He sighs stepping out. I hand him a towel. Thanks Shizu-chan. He takes the towel wrapping it around himself. Where did you take your clothes off? Your bedroom. You washed your bedding as well? Yeah I was bored...Was that odd? No just seems pointless if we're going to be using it in a few days...he looks down blushing slightly. Oh ummm I didn't really think about that Izaya...I just cleaned up. I turn off the mp3 player. You can use the room to get dressed in. What don't want me to watch you changing? Or vice versa Shizu-chan? We just stepped out of the shower together. Pretty sure it's not a big deal well "it is" but that's a different matter. He smirks over at me gesturing too much crotch.

Tsk shut up Izaya .I didn't mean it like that. Just the bathroom is small and my clothes are in here already same with yours and the room. Oh okay Shizu-chan that works then. He turns around embarrassed and opens the door walking out to change. I start getting dressed as some water runs down my back. I rub the towel through my hair a few times drying it a little. Setting the towel down and put my boxers and paints on followed by my socks and t-shirt. I walk out of the bathroom placing the towel I just used in the washer starting the new load. Then I walk into the kitchen to check on the pork and vegetables. It smells great hopefully it actually tastes good.

A few more minutes and it should be done. I lean against the counter waiting for Izaya to come back out. Hey flea what's taking you so long? I ask getting impatient walking back to the room. I open the door to see Izaya sitting on the bed still in the towel. I was waiting for you of course Shizu-chan. He looks over at me a bit surprised. Wow I think that's the first time I've seen you wear normal clothing during the day since you got your bartender ones. These suite you as well. Tho not as well as the bartender ones do. He smiles up at me. Ugh...thanks. Why are you still wearing the towel tho? Cause I was bored and didn't want to put clothes on just to take them off. You wouldn't have been taking them off flea. We can't do anything sexual yet. But we can I asked Shinra earlier. Would you rather be the one to strip off my clothing? He said it should be okay now. He smirks over to me standing up and walking over to where I am. So, can we fuck now Shizu-chan? I know I want to and don't mind fucking you this soon, but do you mind? I ummm well I would rather wait a few more days Izaya...it's just I don't know...I'd prefer that...do you mind? Not at all Shizu-chan I understand.

He sighs looking down turning as he does. Letting the towel drop to the floor to put his clothes on. I turn away quickly going to walk back out. Oh you like pork right? Is that what you're making? Yeah pork and vegetables. Yes I like pork. It smells good you didn't have to cook lunch tho. I wanted to Izaya. He nods putting his shirt on. I walk out to the kitchen leaning on the counter again. He walks out behind me wrapping his arms around my waist hugging me from behind. I'm sorry Shizu-chan. For what? For being pushy I should know that you need time adjusting...I had eight weeks realizing that you were telling me the truth but you never got that, because of me. I turn around wrapping my arms around his small frame. Its okay Izaya I understand...I don't think I would've believed me either if I was you.

After all my shouting about wanting to kill you and saying I hated you. You just did what you do best. Get to people with your words. But that's in the past now let's just move on okay? He looks up at me nodding. I would like that Shizu-chan. I kiss his forehead pulling away. Okay then we'll just go on then like I didn't do that... I turn going to check the pork. It's at just the right temperature. I grab the oven mitts and take out the baking pan. Setting it on the stove I take the tin foil cover off and shut the oven off taking two plates out of a cabinet and placing some pork and veggies on each. I set down the plates on the counter and grab some chopsticks for us. Sliding a plate and chopsticks over to Izaya. I take a bite blowing on it a little before I do. Not too bad. Not like I'm all that great at cooking, but I can make a few things. Izaya does the same. Wow Shizu-chan I didn't expect that. Hey it's not that bad. No Shizu-chan this is really good. Really? Yeah I didn't think you cooked much of real food. I cook a normal amount I guess. I say shrugging and taking another bite. He nods continuing to eat. We finish up before saying anything else. I take his plate and chopsticks rinsing all of them off then putting them in the dish washer. I remember the clothes I had in the washer going to check on them. They're finished, so I put them in the dryer. And walk back to where Izaya is.

So, what would you like to do now Izaya? Hmm not sure I have the rest of the day off. What about you? I shrug I don't really care...we could go somewhere or stay in either is good with me. I see...would you mind if I stayed over again? No not really. Do you want to? Yes I would like to Shizu-chan. Okay then. Really? Are you sure? Yeah why not?...I still don't want to really "sleep" together yet tho. That's fine Shizu-chan. I'll be right back then. Okay where you going? My place to grab some clothes for tomorrow. Okay see you when you get back. He waves walking to the door putting on his shoes and leaving. I decide to watch T.V. I walk into the living room sitting down on the couch and turning on the T.V. just flipping through the channels. Stopping on the History channel. I doze off shortly after. "What can't get enough of me Shizuo? You seem to be sleeping a lot lately." Tsk I could care less. You just always happen to be in my dreams. The show was boring anyways. " Okay okay you don't have to be so defensive Shizuo. But I won't be around much longer. My connection to you is weakening." Oh why is that? "Just what happens it's different for everyone. Some I can stay attached to for weeks or even months and others it's right away. Looks like a few days for you" Ahhh okay then so are you going to tell me your name before the connection is lost? "Possibly I still haven't decided yet. But there might be something else I could do for you if you're interested which you might be I think you'll be at least." What is it then? "It's oh too late to share now blame whoever is waking you up bye for now Shizuo. Oh damn I didn't mess with you oh well next time."

I wake up in a sort of daze. With Izaya leaning over me looking down. What's the point of me locking my door if you just break in? I don't know Shizu-chan. Why wouldn't you want me to come in now? I didn't mean it like that Izaya... Oh okay sorry for waking you up. No it's okay Izaya. I've slept enough today. But you need it Shizu-chan. I know I just don't think it's really helping me is all... Why wouldn't it be? Just doesn't feel like it does much. Oh I see. He climbs into my lap wrapping his arms around my neck. Maybe I can help you feel a little better hmmm? He leans in kissing my neck gently. I stretch my neck out so he can get to it better. He grins against my skin licking up to my ear. What do you like this Shizu-chan? He says teasingly. I let a low growl out turning my head. ...Yes I do so what. He chuckles nipping my earlobe, whispering in my ear. I like it to. I just like it rougher more biting instead of licking. He bites my ear again. Mmmm I turn my head facing him once more. Pulling him closer to me. I lean into his neck biting down hard. Some blood trickles out and he moans from the sudden bite. I release his neck licking up the blood slowly. Sorry I didn't mean to bite you that hard. No Shizu-chan I liked that. I want you to do that again.

He leans in closer to my face brushing the other side of his neck against my lips. I lick the skin slowly then dig my teeth into his neck less aggressively this time. Sucking on the flesh as I do so creating a fresh hicky on his creamy skin. Mmmhhh harder Shizu-chan. Izaya moans out pressing his neck to my mouth more. I bite down harder breaking the skin. The taste of his blood is now in my mouth. The iron like taste is overwhelming. I pull away getting too much in my mouth. Fuck Izaya...I really think I bit you to hard... No Shizu-chan it's okay really. It's just a little deep. I frown at him. Izaya...you should be more concerned. Why? I was the one that told you harder. It's you Shizu-chan this isn't that much of a bite considering that right? I look down ashamed. Yeah that's true that still wasn't as rough as I could be. See then don't worry. See it's already stopping. He takes my hand putting it on the fresh bite. Oh it is I thought it was worse. He shakes his head no see just a lot of blood came out since you were sucking on it aggressively.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: After Oblivion.

**Words**: Actual Chapter 1,796.

**Summary**: Celty and Shinra stop by to check up on Shizuo. Oh looky finally a little bit of smut. At the end tho….but it continues in the next chapter. And don't worry it's being uploaded at the same time I'm not that fucked up to leave it there. I just let these chapters cut off where my phones note starts a new one for me easier that way. So, yeah should I count a this as M now? Gonna just to be safe.

**Rated**: So long T say hello to M. Yay light smut.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything relating to this series just love it enjoy.

Chapter Ten of After Oblivion:

He nuzzles my cheek with his. I love you Shizuo. Pulling him closer to myself wrapping my arms around his waist. I love you to Izaya. I hear a knock on the door Izaya crawls off of me pouting and sighing as he crosses his arms and legs. I stand up kissing his forehead. As I walk over to the door opening it to see Celty and Shinra. Hey guys come in. Been bored out of my mind Izaya just got back to. I move out of the doorway walking back to the couch sitting next to Izaya. As they follow me in closing the door behind them as Shinra takes his shoes off. They walk into the living room Celty takes the seat next to Izaya and Shinra takes the chair. You seem to be doing well Shizuo. I'm glad to see that. How are you sleeping? Any, new unwanted dreams? Yeah I feel great considering I just woke up from what I did. I look down mentally cursing myself. No more unwelcome dreams tho. Well not really...Ahhh that's good then. Izaya called me earlier about the whole sex thing must really want you to...Shinra! You don't have to say that. Sorry Izaya. The doctor looks down to the floor after being yelled at. I'm sorry Izaya... I just can't right now... I sigh looking down at the floor. No Shizu-chan down be sorry he glare's over at Shinra. I really don't mind waiting I didn't think he would bring it up. Plus I already mentioned it to him Shinra. Oh I'm sorry I...I didn't know Izaya.

Well you shoulda just kept your mouth shut. Its okay Izaya...it's only natural for you to want to sleep with the person your dating...I know that I just need a few more days okay? Of course Shizu-chan and I understand. I would wait eight more years for you if I knew you would eventually return my feelings. I wouldn't like it but I would do it. I don't want to wait that long Izaya...trust me. Just not right now. Okay I'll be ready whenever you are Shizu-chan. Okay Izaya...I just don't want you to be upset. No Shizu-chan after everything I would never be upset with you over that. Really? Yes Shizu-chan believe me. He places his hand over mine rubbing the back of my hand reassuringly. Celty tapes on Izaya' s shoulder. [Sorry about Shinra...you know how he gets. He'll be comfortable enough soon Izaya.] I know Celty thank you. She nods standing up and typing a new message for me. [Sorry I'll punch him later Shizuo...it isn't any of his business what you guys decide to do or not...as long as your body is ready and so are you.] I chuckle a little. Thanks Celty not too hard tho. Just being himself. Why do I feel like those texts were about me? Cause they were and you know you were out of line Shinra. I know I'm sorry Izaya...I just really didn't think before saying that I'm sorry. I sigh. It's fine really...sex is a normal thing in a relationship...

See Celty I tol...Shinra gets a fist too his gut by Celty before he can finish. And then grabs him by the ear pulling him too his feet. As she types a new message. [Don't you ever bring up our relationship. And the lack thereof sex! Our relationship is completely different Shinra. You've caused enough trouble today. Shizuo is doing well let's go before you say anything else you shouldn't.] Ahhh but Celty. I was just...he shuts up when she turns to glare at him. Well what you would call glaring to a Dullian with no head...well she has one just not attached or in her possession. But that's a different matter. Moving on. Okay Celty I'm sorry I won't bring it up again...But no matter what you say I'll always love you Celty. Even more so without your head. I don't care if you don't find it or if you do. I've known you most of my life and you haven't had it that whole time. You are you no matter what. And having a head or not won't change that for me. Izaya gets a small smirk for a brief moment then removes it quickly. Shinra sighs trying to stand up straight.

Can you please let go if my ear Celty? She let's go as he stands up straight now. Thank you Celty. And Izaya don't think that I don't know...I'm not that dim I found out about your true feelings and I know about "That." I just don't care. I'm trusting you for now. Izaya glare's over at Shinra then puts a mask on. Oh Shinra I suspected you might know. Thank you for trusting me. Are you sure that's a good idea tho? He grins to the underground doctor. Shinra just shrugs. It might be but who knows with you Izaya... I just know it's safe at least. So, I'm trusting you. Izaya sighs. Oh you're no fun Shinra. But relax okay I won't do anything okay well not now. Shinra nods walking closer to the door with a confused Celty. Come on Celty let's go home. I'll check on you later okay Shizuo? Take care. Okay bye Celty bye Shinra take care see you later. They both nod Shinra puts his shoes back on and they walk out the door closing it behind them...

What was that about Izaya? Nothing Shizu-chan...maybe I'll tell you one day...but you might hate me again if you knew. I look over at him confused. Why would you think that? He shrugs. Just a feeling. I wouldn't Izaya... You don't know that Shizu-chan... Well Shinra knows and it seems to have more to deal with him. Yet he is okay with it so I don't think I would either Izaya. He nods his head climbing back into my lap. Okay Shizu-chan I believe you. Let's just drop it tho okay? Okay Izaya...so what would you like to do now?

He leans in kissing me. I'd like to go back to what we were doing Shizu-chan. I nod my head. Pressing my lips to his gently. He pushes his chest into mine more. I slowly start to deepen the kiss. Licking his lower lip as I do so. He lets out a soft moan in response. I slip my tongue into his mouth as he does so. Twirling my tongue around his. He matches my tongue twirling around mine playfully. I start to move mine slightly faster he moans out lightly as my peace picks up. I suck on his tongue playfully then start to pull away slowly from his mouth. Earning me a small whine from him. Why'd you stop Shizu-chan? He asks pouting down at me. I wanted to see if you would whine if I did. I smirk up at him. That's mean Shizu-chan. He pout's. I chuckle kissing down his neck. I lick one of the hickies I left earlier. Ghosting over it with my tongue. I start to suck on the patch of skin next to it. He arches his back in pleasure. I feel his hardening member rub against my abdomen. Turning me on in the process. I release his neck from my mouth pulling away. He whines out once more. Why'd you stop that time Shizu-chan? I look to the side a bit embarrassed... Well umm I felt your erection brush against my abdomen...and it turned me on more so I thought I should stop before it went too far... Oh...he blushes moving my face to face him again. Shizu-chan...you know we can still fix that without sex? If you don't mind that is?

He looks into my eyes. God why'd he have to look so seductive right now? FUCK! I can't say no to that face right now. What did you have in mind exactly Izaya? He smirks down at me now slowly moving his hands down my chest to my paints rubbing his hand along my stiffening member. I could give you a blowjob Shizu-chan...you won't need to give me one tho...I don't know if you'd want or like to. He leans in closer to my face. But I know I want to give you one. I blush looking away from his face. Biting down on my lip. Would you mind that Shizu-chan? I shake my head no. No Izaya I...I wouldn't mind...but I don't think I can give you one in return right now...but I would like to in the future... That's fine Shizu-chan. He climbs off of me kneeling on the floor in between my thighs undoing my the draw string of my sweat paints and pulling my nearly fully erect member from my boxers. Wow Shizu-chan I underestimated you...I might have trouble fitting your full length in my mouth. Tsk don't say such an embarrassing thing Izaya. It's a compliment Shizu-chan... He slowly strokes down my shaft. Making it harden. He leans in licking the slit playfully. Twirling his tongue around the tip, before he places his lips around it. Slowly he moves his mouth down engulfing most of my length into his mouth. He slowly picks up the pace. Bobbing his head up and down. I let a soft moan out as he quickens his pace. He starts to move his tongue around my shaft once more as he continued my bob his head up and down. Shit! Izaya...god that feels so good. I grab the back of his head pushing more of my length into his mouth. Wanting more of my length in the warmth of his mouth. He gags slightly as I do so. Shit! Sorry Izaya...it just felt so good what you were doing I wanted more. He pulls his mouth away from my erection. I hiss at the sudden cold air. It's okay Shizu-chan...that was just too much in my mouth...I need to get used to it first. He leans forward once more. Licking along my slit and sucking the tip. Forcing the precum to seep out from my tip. He puts his lips around my shaft again starting to bob up and down. Wait Izaya stop. I pull his mouth away from my erection again. Did I do something wrong Shizu-chan? No god no Izaya...


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: After Oblivion.

**Words**: Actual chapter 1,800.

**Summary**: More Smut still no actual sex tho sorry. But I'm getting there god. I said most likely not till chapter twelve anyways. And it looks like it will be chapter twelve. Or thirteen currently working on twelve on my phone and if there's no sex by the end then it will definitely be in thirteen.

**Rated**: M more smut.

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything relating to this series just love it and the characters please enjoy.

Chapter Eleven of After Oblivion:

I just don't want to be the only one getting a release right now. So come up here. Just cause I would prefer to wait on giving you a blowjob doesn't mean I can't help in another way. Oh are you sure Shizu-chan I don't mind... No Izaya I won't let your needs be ignored. He smiles up at me climbing onto the couch next to me. Take off your paints Izaya. He nods his head undoing his paints and sliding out of them. Okay you can continue Izaya. He leans over my thigh to put my erection back in his mouth, as my shaft slips back into the warmth. I wrap my hand around his weeping erection and start to slowly pump down the shaft. He lets out a soft moan. Vibrating the walls of his mouth around my member. I stroke faster spreading the precum up and down his length. Moving my hand away from his erection slowly and to his entrance. I brush along the tight ring. He stiffens up stopping his movement. It's okay Izaya it will only hurt a little okay? He nods but still holds his mouth still. I press in slowly with one finger. He cringes a bit from the intrusion. He pulls my length out of his mouth. Nngghh Shizu-chan...Should I take it out Izaya. No I just need to get used to the feeling. I nod. Okay Izaya. Tell me when you're ready for me to move my finger. He nods letting his body adjust to the feeling. After a few moments he nods his head once more. I pull my finger almost all the way out before thrusting in.

Nnnnggghhh Ahhh Shizu-chan...I start to thrust the digit in faster as he moans out. He arches his back as my peace picks up. After I thrust in a few times I curl my finger inside him to try and find his prostate. Finding it after a few tries. He moans out loudly bucking his hips back as I brush the bundle of nerves with the tip of my finger. FUCK! Right there Shizu-chan! God that's the spot... He moans out again. Thrusting his hips back on my finger, as he moves his mouth back down to my erection. Putting it back into his mouth and sucking down the shaft hard and fast. Fuck! Izaya! I push in another finger as he sucks up and down my shaft. Scissoring them as I push in to loosen his hole. Shoving the digits in deeper hitting that spot once more at different intervals. Making him moan against my erection. I thrust up into his mouth as I feel the moan...sorry Izaya. Fuck I don't want to know why you're so good at this. I thrust another finger in. Moving the three digits against each other. Finding his prostate again. Mmmhhh he moans out pulling my length out of his mouth. Gonna cum Shi-zu-chan. So cum Izaya. I thrust into his prostate again. Aaaahhh Shi-zu-chan... He cums painting a few times. Haaa aaah. I pull out my fingers as his Walls tighten up around them. Smirking down at him. Was that enjoyable enough Izaya? Fuck yes it was Shizu-chan? He pants a few more times leaning back over my erection.

You don't have to continue Izaya. No I want to Shizu-chan. He takes my shaft into his hand and strokes up and down. Placing it into his mouth. Sucking on the tip as he does. He bobs his head up and down faster. Sucking on it more as he does. Ahhh Izaya...so close. You can stop. He continues to suck on my shaft. Ngh ahhh Izaya. I don't want to cum in your mouth. He tries taking still with my dick in his mouth. ut I wnt oo izu-chan...I cum into his mouth as he continues to suck down my shaft milking what's left out. And pulls away with a small pop. He licks his lips smiling at me. Did you like that Shizu-chan? Fuck! Yes Izaya. He chuckles whipping his mouth off. I'm glad you liked that...and no I haven't done that before. Fuck coulda fooled me Izaya. That's the best blowjob I think I've ever had. Good I don't want to come in behind some skank. I chuckle nodding I guess you wouldn't hun? He smirks. Of course not and just, because I wanted to suck your dick doesn't mean I wanted to suck anyone else's Shizuo. Okay Izaya I understand. I was commenting you. I redo the draw string on my sweat paints as he puts his boxers and paints back on.

Sorry...I just don't want you to think I'm easy Shizu-chan...just because I act like someone who is doesn't mean I am. No I didn't mean it to sound like I was calling you easy Izaya...I'm sorry. No it's okay Shizu-chan... I really haven't wanted to be with anyone else but you so I never have been. Really? Yeah... What would you have done if I never confessed or if you never did?...Well I probably would have confessed in a few years not being able to keep up the lie and then move on like you planned to. Just try to get over you if I could...but I don't think I ever could...I think I might have ended up doing what you tried... Not being able to live without you either. He looks down at his feet ashamed. I pull him into my lap. I wouldn't have let you. I kiss his lips gently. Then I pull away slowly. Trust me...I would never let you go through that Izaya. He wraps his arms around my neck. Thank you Shizu-chan for returning my feelings...I'm so sorry.

He rests his head on my shoulder slowly falling asleep in my arms. I sigh letting him rest in my arms. Kissing along his forehead as, I brush some hair out of his face. I think I'm ready to sleep with you now Izaya. I whisper into his ear as he sleeps. I pass out with him in my arms shortly after..."Shizu-chan... come on your so slow. Let's go we're going to be late." Shut up flea I'm walking as fast as I can right now. "Ugh fine Shizu-chan. I'll slow down for you just this once, but we're going to be late." No we won't we have plenty of time before the movie starts Izaya. "No we don't it starts in ten minutes Shizu-chan." Whatever there are previews Izaya. "Fine but still I wanted to be there before it started so the lights would still be on." Why? "Duh... so everyone could see me kiss you and claim you as mine." Izaya I am yours already." Yes but I need to show others to keep their hands off." Heh okay Izaya. I pull the small raven haired informant into a kiss in the middle of the street. Is that good enough for now? He blushes laughing lightly. "Wow Shizu-chan...I didn't expect that. You're not too bad of a kisser. Well I guess I didn't think you'd be a bad one, just you're dreaming so I wasn't sure how good you'd be." What? Fucking shit are you kidding Me.? "I said I was going to mess with you next time Sh-zu-chan." Tsk stop calling me that and stop looking like Izaya already it's creepy. "Ugh you're no fun Shizuo fine." The voice goes back to having no form. "There happy now?" Yes well it would be better if you had some form so it didn't seem like I'm talking to myself. But you won't do that huh? "Nope you took the fun out of my little game. So, now it's back to a faceless voice." Great are you at least going to tell me your name or what you might be able to do for me? "Not right now it seems I have more time left then I thought. I think that Dullian got in my way last time or something and that's way it was harder." Oh joy...are you going to pull more stunts like that last one? "Maybe you'll just have to wait and see Shizuo." Great don't you have someone else you could be "playing with?" " No I don't all the others I've been assigned have passed on it was their time." Oh goodie I get you all to myself how lucky. " No need to be rude Shizuo. " Fine I'm sorry whatever your name is. The voice sighs. "Fine okay I'll tell you my name it's Dantalion." What kind of name is that? "Hey I didn't choose it give me a break." Okay sorry just an odd name... but thank you for finally telling me it. " You're welcome. Well gotta go bye bye Shizuo catch you later." I wake up with Izaya still sleeping in my arms.

His head is now resting on my chest. I stand up slowly with him in my arms. I might as well put him in my bed. I walk down the hall and into my room setting him down in the bed. He whines as I let go of him. Waking up...Shizu-chan... Sorry didn't mean to wake you up. I just thought this would be more comfortable than my chest. He shakes his head. No Shizu-chan I liked sleeping in your arms I could never be more comfortable somewhere else...please don't leave me. I won't leave you Izaya. He smiles up at me. What time is it? How long did I sleep? Let me check. I pull my phone out looking at the time 18:20. Its 8:20 Izaya... Not sure when we passed out I did shortly after you. He stretches looking up at me nodding. Well I'm not tired now. What would you like to do Shizu-chan?...We could get some dinner? That sounds good. Do you want to stay in or go out? I can make something Izaya unless you want to go out? No I don't care as long as I'm with you. Okay I can make something then. What would you like? Hmmm how about some white rice with chicken? I nod. Sounds good to me. I walk out of the room into the kitchen getting ready to cook dinner. He follows me out sitting at one of the stools at the counter. I grab a package of chicken breasts out of the fridge. Then go to the pantry getting the rice. Next I get a pan from one of the cabinets along with a pot for the rice.


	12. Chapter 11 Re done

**Title:** After Oblivion.

**Words**: Actual chapter 1,860.

**Summary**: Okay this is a redo of Chapter Eleven I thought the blowjob could be better so I tweaked it a little.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with this series just love the characters.

Chapter Eleven rewrite After Oblivion:

I just don't want to be the only one getting a release right now. So come up here. Just cause I would prefer to wait on giving you a blowjob doesn't mean I can't help in another way. Oh are you sure Shizu-chan I don't mind... No Izaya I won't let your needs be ignored. He smiles up at me climbing onto the couch next to me. Take off your paints Izaya. He nods his head undoing his paints and boxers and sliding out of them. Okay you can continue Izaya. He leans over my thigh to put my erection back in his mouth, as my shaft slips back into the warmth of his mouth. I wrap my hand around his weeping erection and start to slowly pump down the shaft. He let's out a soft moan. Vibrating the walls of his mouth around my member as he moans. I stroke faster spreading the precum up and down his length. Moving my hand away from his erection slowly and to his entrance. I brush along the tight ring. He stiffens up stopping his movement. It's okay Izaya it will only hurt a little okay? He nods but still holds his mouth still. I press in slowly with one finger. He cringes a bit from the intrusion. He pulls my length out of his mouth. Nnggh Shizu-chan...Should I take it out Izaya. No I just need to get used to the feeling. I nod. Okay Izaya. Tell me when you're ready for me to move my finger.

He nods. Letting his body adjust. After a few moments. He nods his head. I pull my finger almost all the way out before thrusting in. Nnnnggghhh Ahhh Shizu-chan...I start to thrust the digit in faster as he moans out. He arches he back as my peace picks up. After I thrust in a few times I curl my finger inside him to try and find his prostate. Finding it after a few tries. He moans out loudly bucking his hips back as I brush the bundle of nerves with the tip of my finger. FUCK! Right there Shizu-chan! God that's the spot... He moans out again. Thrusting his hips back on my finger. Moving his mouth back down to my erection. To continue where he left off. Putting it back into his mouth and sucking down the shaft hard and fast. Fuck! Izaya! I push in another finger as he sucks up and down my shaft. Twirling his tongue slowly around my shaft as he bobs his head up and down. Scissoring the two fingers as I push in to loosen his hole. Shoving, the digits in deeper hitting that spot once more at different intervals. Making him moan against my erection.

I thrust up into his mouth as I feel the moan...sorry Izaya. Fuck I don't want to know why you're so good at this. I thrust another finger in. Moving the three digits against each other as I do so. Finding his prostate again. Mmmhhh he moans out pulling my length out of his mouth. Gonna cum shi-zu-chan. So,cum Izaya. I thrust into his prostate again. Aaaahhh Shi-zu-chan... He cums, painting a few times. Haaa haaa. I pull out my fingers as his Walls tighten up around them. Smirking down at him. Was that enjoyable enough Izaya? Fuck yes it was Shizu-chan? He pants a few more times leaning back over my erection. You don't have to continue Izaya. No I want to Shizu-chan. He takes my shaft into his hand and strokes up and down. Placing it into his mouth. Sucking on the tip as he does. He bobs his head up and down faster. Sucking more as he does. Ahhh Izaya...so close. He kneads on my balls with one of his hands arousing me more. You can stop. He continues to suck on my shaft. Twirling his tongue arousing it as he plays with my balls in his hand. Ngh ahhh Izaya. I don't want to cum in your mouth. He tries taking still with my dick in his mouth. ut I wnt oo izu-chan...I cum into his mouth as he continues to suck down my shaft milking what's left out. And, then he pulls away with a small pop.

He licks his lips smiling at me wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Did you like that Shizu-chan? Fuck! yes Izaya. He chuckles whipping his mouth off once more. I'm glad you liked that...and no I haven't done that before. Fuck coulda fooled me Izaya. That's the best blowjob I think I've ever had. Good I don't want to come in behind some skank. I chuckle nodding I guess you wouldn't hun? He smirks. Of course not Shiz-chan. And just because I wanted to suck your dick doesn't mean I wanted to suck anyone else's Shizuo. Okay Izaya I understand. I was commenting you. I redo the draw string on my sweat paints as he puts his boxers and paints back on. Sorry...I just don't want you to think I'm easy Shizu-chan...just because I act like someone who is doesn't mean I am. No I didn't mean it to sound like I was calling you easy Izaya...I'm sorry. No it's okay Shizu-chan... I really haven't wanted to be with anyone else but you so I never have been. Really? Yeah... What would you have done if I never confessed or if you never did?...Well I probably would have confessed in a few years not being able to keep up the lie and then move on like you planned to. Just try to get over you if I could...but I don't think I ever could...I think I might have ended up doing what you tried... Not being able to live without you either. He looks down at his feet ashamed. I pull him into my lap. I wouldn't have let you. I kiss his lips gently. Then I pull away slowly. Trust me...I would never let you go through that Izaya. He wraps his arms around my neck. Thank you Shizu-chan for returning my feelings...I'm so sorry. He rests his head on my shoulder slowly falling asleep in my arms. I sigh letting him rest in my arms. I kiss his forehead as I brush some hair out of his face. I think I'm ready to sleep with you now Izaya. I whisper into his ear as he sleeps.

I pass out with him in my arms shortly after..."Shizu-chan... come on your so slow. Let's go we're going to be late." Shut up flea I'm walking as fast as I can right now. "Ugh fine Shizu-chan. I'll slow down for you just this once, but we're going to be late." No we won't we have plenty of time before the movie starts Izaya. "No we don't it starts in ten minutes Shizu-chan." Whatever there's previews Izaya. "Fine but still I wanted to be there before it started so the lights would still be on." Why? "Duh... so everyone could see me kiss you and claim you as mine." Izaya I am yours already." Yes but I need to show others to keep their hands off." Heh okay Izaya. I pull the small raven haired informant into a kiss in the middle of the street. Is that good enough for now? He blushes laughing lightly. "Wow Shizu-chan...I didn't expect that. Didn't think you'd actually kiss him in this dream. You're not too bad of a kisser tho. Well I guess I didn't think you'd be a bad one, just you're dreaming so I wasn't sure how good you'd be." What? Fucking shit are you kidding me.? "I said I was going to mess with you next time Sh-zu-chan." Tsk stop calling me that and stop looking like Izaya already it's creepy. "Ugh you're no fun Shizuo fine." The voice goes back to having no form. "There happy now?" Yes well it would be better if you had some form so it didn't seem like I'm talking to myself. But you won't do that huh? "Nope you took the fun out of my little game. So, now back to a faceless voice." Great are you at least going to tell me your name or what you might be able to do for me? "Not right now it seems I have more time left then I thought. I think that Dullian got in my way last time or something and that's way it was harder." Oh joy...are you going to pull more stunts like that last one? "Maybe you'll just have to wait and see Shizuo." Great don't you have someone else you could be "playing with?" " No I don't all the others I've been assigned have passed on it was their time." Oh goodie I get you all to myself how lucky. " No need to be rude Shizuo. " Fine I'm sorry whatever your name is. The voice sighs. "Fine okay I'll tell you my name it's Dantalion." What kind of name is that? "Hey I didn't choose it give me a break." Okay sorry just an odd name... but thank you for finally telling me it. " You're welcome. Well gotta go bye bye Shizuo catch you later." I wake up with Izaya still sleeping in my arms.

His head is now resting on my chest. I stand up slowly with him in my arms. I might as well put him in my bed. I walk down the hall and into my room setting him down in the bed. He whines as I let go of him. Waking up...Shizu-chan... Sorry didn't mean to wake you up. I just thought this would be more comfortable than my chest. He shakes his head. No Shizu-chan I liked sleeping in your arms I could never be more comfortable somewhere else...please don't leave me. I won't leave you Izaya. He smiles up at me. What time is it? How long did I sleep? Let me check. I pull my phone out looking at the time 18:20. Its 8:20 Izaya... Not sure when we passed out I did shortly after you. He stretches looking up at me nodding. Well I'm not tired now. What would you like to do Shizu-chan?...We could get some dinner? That sounds good. Do you want to stay in or go out? I can make something Izaya unless you want to go out? No I don't care as long as I'm with you. Okay I can make something then. What would you like? Hmmm how bout some white rice with chicken? I nod. Sounds good to me. I walk out of the room into the kitchen getting ready to cook dinner. He follows me out sitting at one of the stools at the counter. I grab a package of chicken breasts out of the fridge. Then go to the pantry getting the rice. Next I get a pan from one of the cabinets along with a pot for the rice.


	13. Chapter 12

**Title**: After Oblivion.

**Words**: Actual chapter 1,692.

**Summary**: Finally the sex. I'm so sorry that I took so long finally putting this part up even after I said I was going to post it right after the last chapter, so I wouldn't leave off with just the light smut. I had it on my phone just hadn't had the drive to get it to my laptop to post. Have no idea when I'll post the next chapter. I have it finished, but I'm currently trying to work on the next one and haven't had much luck actually writing it out. But it shouldn't be more than a mouth. Sorry of the long dribble.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Duararar! ,or any of its characters.

Chapter Twelve: Of After Oblivion.

He nods his head taking the three digits into his mouth coating each one in a generous layer of saliva. As he's sucking my fingers I unzipped and buttoned his paints yanking them off. He jerks back from the sudden movement continuing to coat the fingers. Okay Izaya that should be good. Lay down he nods pulling the digits out of his mouth with a small pop. He lay's down on the bed after doing so. Taking his boxers off exposing his erection to the chilling air. Damn Izaya you're harder than I thought. Shut up Shizu-chan. He try's to cover up his aerosol instantly. I grab his head before he can he moans out to the sudden touch of my warm hand to his needy member. Sh-Zu-Chan...he arches into the touch. I slowly pump his member moving the three fingers coated with his saliva to his entrance. Putting one of the fingers into the tight space. He hisses out clenching his teeth at the feeling. Just do it faster Shizu-chan please. He whines out. I nod my head. Okay Izaya. I start thrusting the finger in and out faster trying to find his prostate as I do so. Finding it after a few thrusts. Ahhhh Fuck there Shizu-chan please keep hitting that spot. I nod my head sticking another finger into him scissoring the two fingers as I thrust into his prostate viciously. He thrusts his needy member into my hand wanting more attention to it I smirk down starting to pump the shaft once more. As I thrust into his tight hole. Haaa aaah Shizu-chan...please just fuck me. You're not loose enough Izaya...it'll hurt. He whines. Please Shizu-chan. I sigh pushing the third finger in loosening him up as much as I can quickly. I pull out all three fingers. He whines at the loss of my touch looking up at me with lust filled eyes. I take off my paints throwing them to the floor. He takes his shirt off throwing it to the side. I pull my boxers down exposing my erection placing it to his entrance as I lean back over him adjusting myself to thrust in. I smear the precum down my shaft to act as some lubrication. Looking down at his face.

Are you ready Izaya? He bites his bottom lip grabbing onto my shoulders pulling himself closer. God yes Shizuo please I want you in me. I nod my head pushing the tip and shaft in slowly. He digs his nails into my shoulders and bites down on his lip harder. I push myself into him fully loving his warmth surround me fully. I stay still waiting for him to signal he is ready for me to start thrusting. He opens his eyes nodding his head...I'...I'm ready Shizu-chan you can thrust now. I nod kissing his forehead. I pull nearly all of my length out before slamming back into his warmth. Ahhh Shizu-chan... He screams out my name at the movement. I start to thrust in him harder hearing him scream out my name. Haa aaah Shi-zu-chan... He digs his nails deeper into my shoulder as I thrust into him trying to find his prostate like before. I hit the small bundle of nerves after a few thrusts. He arches his back as I hit the spot. Ahhh Fuck yes Shizu-chan right there don't stop keep hitting that spot. I nod my head thrusting hard into that spot. He moans out loudly as I thrust into that spot with more force. Nnnngggghhhh Aaaah Sh-zu-Chan... gonna cum...cum then Izaya. I thrust in harder hitting his prostate viciously. He cums on to both of our abdomens and his walls tighten up around my erect member. I thrust in a few more times cumming inside of him and pulling out shortly after.

Painting from the exhaustion. I lay down on the bed next to Izaya putting one arm around his small waist. As I catch my breath. Was that as good for you Izaya? Fuck yes Shizu-chan! You shouldn't have to ask. That was definitely worth the wait. He rolls over to face me kissing me aggressively on the lips pulling away to leave a saliva trail between our mouths. But next time I think I won't be so impatient... Heh I kiss his neck. I told you Izaya... So, what I didn't want to wait any longer after you said you were ready Shizu-chan. He presses himself up against me. I hold him closer running a hand through his hair. It's all sweaty and wet now. Not soft and silky like before. I like the feel of this as well just knowing it was me that put him in this state. But I prefer the feeling of his hair dry and clean. I let out a small sigh. Let's get cleaned up Izaya. I don't want to pass out covered in sweat and cum. He nods snickering. I told you it was pointless to wash your bedding. Tsk shut up louse. I can wash it again later. I pull away from him getting out if bed he whines. Ahhh Shizu-chan. I said let's get cleaned up Izaya. I'm going to shower you join me if you want.

He smirks up at me. Round two Shizu-chan? I snicker walking out of the room and to the bathroom. I'm game if you are flea. I enter the bathroom turning on the water stepping in as it gets hot. Letting the water run down my body rinsing off the cum and sweat. Izaya lays in the bed thinking then gets up coming to join me in the shower. He steps in wrapping his arms around my waist. Almost thought you were gonna sit this round out Izaya. Do you want to go again? He thinks for a moment...would you mind Shizu-chan? I laugh down at him. Of course not Izaya...how sore are you?...He looks down...pretty sore. I look down to see the water turning pink from the blood that's seeped out of Izaya. I sigh putting a hand on his shoulder. Shaking my head at him as I do so. Then no Izaya...you're already bleeding...I'm not going to cause you any more pain...Shizu-chan...you didn't cause me any pain...I was the impatient one. He places his hand on my cheek looking into my eyes. But okay I understand and don't mind. He wraps both arms around my waist again. There's nothing that could make this moment better than it already is Shizu-chan. You've already slept with me once is enough for tonight. I wrap my arms around him. Holding him in my arms smiling. Okay Izaya. We'll have sex again when you're no longer sore 'kay? He nods his head. Okay Shizu-chan that sounds good to me. He stays in my arms just letting the water wash down our bodies. I pull away slowly earning a whine from the small informant. I chuckle at him. Come on let's just clean up then go back to bed before the water gets cold. Fine, Shizu-chan even tho I wanted to spend more time with you in the shower. Why? I like seeing the water run down your toned muscles...Heh...whatever you say Izaya. I turn around grabbing the body wash and pouring some into my hands lathering it and washing my body off. He presses himself against my back wrapping his arms around me. It's true tho Shizu-chan...I want to spend as much time with you doing the things we've never had the chance to before now...and seeing you in the shower is something that I really enjoy...your so relaxed and clam I've never seen you so relaxed before I like it.

Oh...is that why? Yeah...Shizu-chan...he pulls away slowly. Sorry... No Izaya...you don't have to apologize. That makes sense. I turn around letting the soap rinse off my body as the water washes it away. Wrapping my arms around his small frame. I bring my lips to his kissing gently. We can stay in till the water runs cold okay. He smiles up at me pressing his lips to mine once again. I nip at his bottom lip deepening the kiss. He moans out as my teeth dig into the sensitive skin. I push my tongue into his mouth as his lips part. Twirling my tongue around his aggressively. He presses his body against mine wanting to deepen the kiss even more. He runs a hand through my dyed blonde locks tangling his fingers into the now wet hair. I suck on his tongue as he pulls on my hair. A low growl leaves my mouth echoing into his. He pulls away panting. Ahhh sorry Shizu-chan... I shake my head. No Izaya its okay. But, the waters starting to get cold. We should get out now. The bed will be warmer. I smile down at him. He nods pulling away from me. I turn around shutting the water off and opening the shower curtain stepping out grabbing a towel. I hand it back to Izaya he nods taking it and drying off in the process. I reach for a towel to dry myself. I'm stopped by the touch of soft cotton wrapping around my hips.

I turn to see Izaya wrapping the towel around both of us pressing himself closer to me. There's no reason we can't both us this one Shizu-chan... I look down surprised. Well yeah that's true I just didn't think of that...I scratch the back of my head as water runs down my back and chest dripping from my hair. He wipes my chest off with the towel. I stiffen up. He sighs backing up. This makes you uncomfortable. No Izaya...it's just not something I'm used to... So, you don't dislike it? No it's just different...he nods handing me the towel. I take it drying my hair first then whipping the rest of my body with it wrapping it around my waist once I'm finished. I hand him a new towel he takes it drying his hair then wraps it around his waist. I smile down at him. I'll get used to all the affectionate things in time Izaya...he smiles up at me wrapping his arms around me. Okay Shizu-chan...I can wait.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: After Oblivion.

Chapter: 13

Summary: Long held off continuation.

Disclamer: Still don't own anything.

I'm so sorry for not uploading these two chapters as long as I didn't. I had origonally wanted to right after 12 but just didn't. But here they are now.

I chuckle running a hand through my wet hair. Come on Izaya let's go get dressed. What not scared to get dressed in front of me now Shizzy? He tease's looking at me with a smirk. I scoff at him. I told you before that wasn't the reason. And plus I've been inside you know. I don't think there's a part of you I haven't seen. I say as I lean over him grinning. He turns around to walk out of the bathroom whatever you say Shizu-chan. I follow behind him walking down the hall and into my room. Shutting the door behind us. He let's his towel drape slowly down his legs letting it fall to the floor. As he bends over reaching into his over night bag he packed earlier pulling out a clean pair of boxers. He sits down on the bed smirking over at me still standing by the door. You sure you don't wanna go another round Shizu-chan? You seem a little tense. I walk over to the foot of the bed where he's currently sitting with boxers in hand still. I lean in closer. Yes Izaya I'm sure. Even tho you sitting here in my bed laid out like a platter is every every tempting. I'm fine with only pumping myself into you once tonight. He smirks leaning in wrapping his arms around my waist. Pulling at the towel slightly. You sure Shizu-chan? You seem to want a lot of attention here. He rubs his hand along my crotch on the outside of the towel slowly sneaking his hand to the inside. I bite down on my lip hard causing blood to trickle down. He stands up pressing his body to mine. Standing on his tippy toes licking the blood off my lip. Grinning up at me as he finishes. Come on Shizu-chan. There's no reason to hold back now.

No Izaya...I don't want to injure you by being to rough with you the first or second time we fuck. He sighs. Shizu-chan you really shouldn't worry to much about that. But fine I give. He pulls away putting his boxers on and sitting on the bed suckling. I sigh walking over to the closet and grabbing a pair of boxers from a dresser. I let the towel fall to the floor as I step in the under garment. And walk over to the bed to sit next to Izaya. He looks over at me looking me up and down biting his bottom lip in the process. What is it Izaya? He looks up into my eyes. You really are gorgeous Shizu-chan. Why don't you see it? He places a hand on my chest rubbing down my abdomen. Tsk...I just don't Izaya...I put a hand through my hair sighing. He leans in kissing my chin. Well you should Shizuo. He wraps his arms around me pulling himself closer to me. I sigh putting an arm around him okay Izaya I'll consider it. Let's get some sleep okay. He nods his head pulling away slowly. Okay Shizu-chan. He crawls up to the top of the bed going under the covers. I do the same turning off the lamp on the night stand. I pull him into my arms. He places his hand over my arm. I love you Shizu-chan. I love you to flea. I kiss his neck gently. He pushes himself closer falling asleep in my arms. I smile watching him sleep in my arms under the dim light of the moon. Falling asleep shortly after he has. "Wow you moved quickly there didn't you Shizuo." Tsk...Shut up Dantalion. " Ugh just cause I told you my name doesn't mean I want you to use it." Then what would I call you? "I don't know. Just don't use my name so much it brings back memories I'd rather not think back on. " Okay if you say so. So, what are you hear to talk about now? "Well how was it?" How was what? "Psh don't be coy with me Shizuo. I'm currently a voice in your mind. I know you've let you're guard down and fucked him." That's none of your business. So, what if I did anyways. What's the worst that could happen? He turns out to just be fucking with me again? I doubt that and even if he was I doubt I would try to off myself again. It would be pointless for it not to have been my time the first time I tried just for it to be the second time. "Wow nice rant. But chill Shizuo. It was just a question. I don't care that you fucked now instead of later. It's a good sign that you did. Don't worry he's not and you don't. I just wanted to know if it was worth it or not." Worth what? "Killing yourself. Well attempting to kill yourself to be more precise." Oh...well I suppose it was...I mean I have him now...but..." But? Do you wish it was different? Do you wish you hadn't maybe done it in the first place." Well yeah of course I do. But nothing I do will change that. So, it's pointless to think of it. "What if it wasn't Shizuo? What if you could change that one thing? Would you want to even after all that's happened?" What are you talking about you can't change the past or what you've done. You're not making sense right now. "I'm asking you if you could or had a way to would you want to Shizuo." Well I think I would yes...what do you mean? I feel Dantalion grin as he speaks again." I know of a way to have you go back to the day you plummeted off that rooftop. I can take you back if you want. But you're memory of all of this would be gone everything you've done and experienced. It would be like it never happened cause in a sense it never would have. Do you still want that knowing this?" I...I don't know. Wouldn't I just make the same decision in the end and it be for nothing? "I don't know that cause as of now I just know your future as of now. You could or you could do something different that I don't know. You have time to think this over. I'll give you a week okay? "Okay...will everyone else forget as well? "Yes Shizuo it will be like this was all a dream. And never took place. No, it isn't a dream. I'm not that fucked up. Plus you won't remember anything at all. You'll just wake up as if that was the first time you went through that day. Nothing more or less. Just hopefully with a different out come." What happens if nothing changes! "Nothing you go back into Oblivion and come out. You might not get assigned to me again, so our conversations wouldn't happen. But you would remember everything after that as well. So, you would know that it was your second time trying to kill yourself. And after coming out that is. It will only feel very familiar once your there. Well gotta go now Shizuo. Take care and think it over bye bye."

I wake up slightly opening my eyes it's still dark out. I let out a small groan rolling over to see Izaya sleeping soundlessly next to me I smile over at him pulling him to my chest as I wrap my arms around him. Closing my eyes as I do so falling asleep again. Dantalion isn't here this time it's just nothingness. I see something in the distance I walk toward it slowly. I see it's a person as I get closer. I reach the figure. Who are you they turn around slowly. It's a man. He has jet black hair and light brown eyes. He smiles over at me. "Who else would I be if your dreaming but not Shizuo?" Dantalion? He nods his head. " Yes I decided to come in a human form for this brief visit. I only came to say that you can't tell anybody about the proposition I just gave you. And you have to come to the decision on your own." I stare at him blankly. Okay that's not too hard to do I think I can manage. "Okay good cause things would get very complicated if you did. Gonna go now. See ya in a week." He walks off fading away as he leaves. I stand there wondering what will happen next. The scenery changes suddenly. I'm in a park. Is this a normal dream? Then out of nowhere an iron bar hits me in the face. What the Fuck! I look down to see some punk standing there. Okay so a normal dream I guess. I step closer to the kid. You got a lot of balls kid. But if you don't want to be beaten nearly to death you better get the Fuck out of here now. He gulps standing his ground. N...no I won't run away. I spit out some blood. Tch...kid you know it wouldn't be hard for me to break you in two. So scram. He shakes a little losing his nerves and runs off dropping the iron bar. I sigh walking over to a park bench sitting down. Fucking kids. I run a hand through my hair closing my eyes as I tilt my head up. Oh if it isn't my favorite protozoan. Tsk...I open my eyes looking in the direction of the voice. Oh you have blood on you already Shizu-chan tsk tsk tsk. You shouldn't be off playing with others. He pulls out his switch blade running at me. I stand up quickly to charge at him. But he was faster. He cuts my chest licking the blood off the blade. I'm the only one that can injure you Shizu-chan. Your my precious play thing no one else's. He smirks turning to run off. I'm not your play thing Louse! I shout running after him. Picking up a sign as I chase after him. He rounds a corner and I quickly catch up to the small man flick blade in hand. Ready to come at me once I round the corner with the sign in my hand. I stock up closer to the raven haired informant. He comes at me ready to slice my chest I swing the sign at his head he dodges it and lounges at my throat. Ne Shizu-chan looks like I have you this time hm? He presses the blade into my skin letting a slight amount of blood trickle out.


	15. Chapter 14

Tiltle: After Oblivion.

Chapter: 14.

He leans his face in closer to my own widening that Cheshire like smirk of his. I curse under my breath swallowing hard. I drop the sign in my hand closing my eyes waiting for him to end me. He leans in closer whispering in my ear. Ne Shizu-chan did you think I'd end your life just like that? He presses the blade against my skin a little more as he starts to snicker. I shudder opening my eyes slowly. He's pulled his face away slightly away to look into my eyes. Now what fun would that be hm? He leans in licking the blood up off my neck from the shallow wound. I let a low growl escape the back of my throat. He chuckles pressing it in deeper. Making more of the crimson blood leak out of my neck and onto his precious blade. I gulp once more. Just do it or get the Fuck away flea! I spit out at him. Just wanting this to be over. Tired of his teasing and this 'game' of ours I've had it. And don't mind that my life's up. Not if its him that's ending me. Its fitting this way. He leans up again to lick the blood away once more, sucking slightly this time as he does getting all of the blood that has left my body off my neck. He pulls away taking the blade with him. Bringing the smirk back to his lips. Licking them slowly. Now way would I do that, Shizu-chan? I have way to much fun, teasing you. Plus I'm not ready for this game of ours to end just yet. So, I won't be ending your life, today. And I doubt you'll be ending mine anytime soon hm? Do you even want to Shizu-chan? I lounge at him pinning him to the wall. He gets his blade ready to strike I grab his wrist making him drop it. Shut the Fuck up flea! I tighten my grip on his small neck. He grabs onto my arm to try and push me away or to just keep me from crushing him like the pest he is. Probably both he looks into my honey like irises with his deep crimson ones. Come on Shizu-chan you're not really going to kill me are you? He pleads out not letting it show how terrified he truly is. I let out a low growl followed by a sigh. Leaning closer to him. Saying in a low husky voice. I'm not so much a monster, as you and everyone think me to be, flea. I could never end someone's life on purpose, not even yours. I release his neck from my tightened grasp. Letting him land on the ground. Looking at me surprised, but only for a split second, then he grins up at me. Oh is that so Shizu-chan? Maybe your right. Tsk I turn around, shoving my hands into my pants pockets. Walking away. I pull out the pack of cigarettes and lighter lighting one and taking a long drag from it letting the taste of nicotine swarm in my mouth coating my taste buds. Exhaling the smoke slowly. And walk away from the informant. I wake up from the dream after that.

Staring into said man's face as I open my eyes. I let out a soft sigh. Pulling him into my arms. He wraps his around me in return. Closing the gap between us even more. A few minutes pass as he wakes up looking up at me threw his disheveled raven hair. He smiles up at me bringing his lips to meet mine kissing gently. He pulls away slowly. Morning Shizu-chan. Good morning Izaya. Did you sleep well? He nods his head. Yes I love sleeping next to you and in your arms. Did you sleep okay Shizu-chan? I nod I actually had last night. Yes Izaya I did. He smiles at me once more. Nuzzling his face into my chest. I smile as he does so. Holding him close to my body. How do you feel? How sore are you Izaya? He turns his face still pressed against my chest to the side to talk. I feel fine Shizu-chan. Only a little. He snickers but I also haven't tried to stand up yet. Why are you feeling frisky Shizzy? He teases looking up at me batting his eyelashes. Tsk no flea...I just thought you might feel worse today then you did last night. I turn my face so I'm not looking at him anymore. He let's out a sigh climbing into my lap wrapping his arms around my neck as he does so. He grits his teeth together from the release of pain shooting throughout his lower body. Then thinks maybe climbing into my lap wasn't the best idea right now. I look forward at him as he composed his face. See Shizu-chan I feel just fine. Oh really now flea? I grab his ass aggressively. And he curses out in response. Fuck Shizu-chan! See I told you Izaya. I say sighing. There's no reason to lie about it. It's only natural after all right? He turns his face away from me biting down on his lower lip. As he mumbles. I guess so...bit that doesn't mean anything. If you wanted to Fuck me right now I'd let you Shizu-chan. I don't care if it hurts cause it connects me to you. He leans in nuzzling my neck. Tsk Izaya...I move my hands to rest on his hips. I wouldn't do that to you. The last thing I want is to intentionally injure you. I can be patient enough for you to stop being sore. Plus it's not like you'll be this sore after every time right. So it's not that bad waiting this time. Just holding you in my arms like this makes me happy. He presses his body closer to mine. Can we just spend the day in bed together then Shizu-chan? I nod my head. Yes Izaya I still don't have to work and you make your own hours. So we can stay like this as long as you want. He brushes his lips along my neck kissing gently. I want to stay like this as long as possible then Shizu-chan. Okay Izaya. I kiss his forehead. As he just lays there in my arms slowly drifting away into sleep. I slowly lay down still holding him against myself.

We lay like that for about an hour before I go back to sleep myself. "Wow that's cheesy Shizuo. Seriously you might as well just fuck him again. That's what he clearly wants and that's what you want obviously so just ram your cock back into him. To make gimmick scream your name and have him panting like you want him to be." Shut up! It's none of your business what I do or don't do. I'm not going to risk injuring him now either way. One more day of waiting isn't bad. "Ugh whatever suit yourself. Not like he'd complain even if you did. It could be a way to get back at him for everything he's put you through." I'm not spiteful like that. It's in the past none of that matters to me now. "Fine if you say so Shizuo. Have you considered my offer at all?" Yes I have but you said I have a week to decide. "Oh you do I was just seeing if you had thought more about it. So do you know what you want to do yet or not?" No I don't know; yet, I'm still working it out. "Okay but think over your decision carefully. I'll be seeing you around later." I'm walking down the street to meet up with Tom. It's just after 1 we had no appointments this morning, so it was a late start. He smiles over at me seeing me walk up. And waves his hand greeting me. I smile at him waving back at him in return. So, where's the low life we need to track down this time? I ask finishing off my cigarette and stomping it out on the cold concrete. Well first we have this guy over on the Southern side of Ikebukuro. Then one closer to Shinjuku. I nod my head and let out a small sigh. Not like I could run into the pest again I've already seen him today. Okay let's get going then. He nods stating to walk off to the Saudi office building of the first man. I follow behind him taking in the scenery. Is everything okay Shizuo? I pull myself out of the daze. Huh? Yeah sorry I was distracted Tom. He nods continuing to walk forward. I continue to walk behind him still not paying much attention to where we're going. I feel like we're being followed so I starring going slower. Turning around suddenly once I feel the person get closer. Hey wh...Oh Kasuka. A small smile comes across my face as I look down at my brother. Its been awhile nii-san. How are you? I'm doing good Kasuka. I thought you were overseas tho? Just a small break. I leave tomorrow to finish filming. It's good to see you Kasuka it's been a long time. He nods agreeing with me. It has. We should try to get a bite to eat later before I have to go. I nod in agreement. I would like that. Okay I'll see you later then nii-san. He waves walking away. I start to walk again catching up to Tom. Sorry about that Tom. He shakes his head at me. No it's okay Shizuo it's been awhile since you've seen him right? How's he doing? He seems to be doing good. Just on break he leaves tomorrow. He wants to meet up later to catch up. That's good to hear. Our work today should be fairly easy so that shouldn't be a problem. He smiles at me then starts to walk again. We reach the address of the man that we've come to collect from. Then it all fades away from me. Ne Shizu-chan are you going to sleep all day? Heh...what are you talking about flea? I hear a sigh. Are you still going to call me that even now Shizu-chan? I open my eyes blinking a few times. Oh I was asleep. I'm sorry Izaya force of habit...plus you still call me Shizu-chan. That's different Shizuo...he turns his face away embarrassed. Didn't you notice the first time we met I called you Shizuo-kun not Shizu-chan?... I call you that cause it got me your attention more.


End file.
